


Much Better

by minlouvre



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Creampie, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Menstrual Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, sex bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minlouvre/pseuds/minlouvre
Summary: On a night out with your girlfriends to let loose and forget about your ex, you meet a man that you are instantly attracted to, like magnets on the dance floor.But he reminds you way too much of the one that broke you heart… Can Kim Taehyung prove to you that he is not like your ex at all?





	1. Chapter 1

It's been five months, two weeks, three days, eight hours, forty-three minutes, and ten seconds since your douchebag ex, Kim Jaejin, had broken up with you. Not like you are counting or anything…

 

In fact, you are doing _so much better_ without him.

 

Honestly, It’s just funny to you that he had the _audacity_ to break up with you first.

 

YOU!

 

The woman that everyone had told him was way too good for him!

 

You have to admit that people were saying the same to you. Like your own best friends that clocked him as a no good fuckboy the second he introduced himself to you at that club three years ago when the two of you first met.

 

But old you is, well… Pretty naive. Falling for his charms and good looks and disregarding all the red flags he had been waving so valiantly… It definitely bit you in the ass.

 

Irregardless, you told yourself you can’t regret it. Despite being pretty torn up over the breakup because you actually did truly fall for him, what happened is a learning experience and you’ve become wiser because of it.

 

Now -  five months, two weeks, three days, eight hours, forty-three minutes, and thirty-three seconds later - you can officially say you’ve moved on.

 

Not with anyone in particular (the thought of dating again makes you gag, even though there are hundreds of hot guys blowing up your Instagram DMs every day) but with just thriving in life, spending time with your girlfriends, and loving yourself.

 

Your skin is clear, you’re making hella money, and the sun is shining down on you every day!

 

That’s why you couldn’t help but cackle out loud when you checked your notifications and saw that Jaejin has been watching your SnapChat story… AGAIN.

 

“What’cha laughing about?” Rosé slowly questions from across the table, her attention more tuned to the sweet potato fries and ALT sandwich the waiter just dropped off in front of her. You, on the other hand, are still waiting for your lunch, so you had time to check and update your social medias. As a thriving Instagram influencer, you have to do that constantly throughout the day - and that’s how you came across seeing that Jaejin had watched your latest snap of your OOTD.

 

“ _Nothiiiiing_!” She arches her brow skeptically at the giddy sing-song tone of your voice. You sigh, confessing, “Okay, fine. I saw that Jaejin has been stalking my Snaps again.”

 

As you giggle, Rosé rolls her eyes and groans out, “Ooooh my Gooooood….”

 

“What?” You ask, eyes wide and innocent.

 

“Why haven’t you blocked him yet?”

 

“Well… Because— I— Blocking him means I still care…” You try to explain.

 

“And knowing every time he checks your account is the opposite of caring right?” She asks rhetorically. You lick your lips, opening your mouth to speak but you know she got you there. She shakes her head sadly, “Face it, Y/N… You’re not over him.”

 

You blow out a raspberry, offended. “I am over him! How could you say that?”

 

“I could say that because despite the perfect life you show on Instagram, I could see how you really are… The fake smile you put up… You’re not happy, Y/N.”

 

Your best friend gives you that puppy dog eyes that makes you break your facade. Worrying your lips, your vision begins to blur.

 

“Okay… You’re right,” You tell her, take a deep breath to combat the incoming waterworks. But it comes anyway, just a little bit, as you lay your heartache out to her, “I just… It just hurts… Even though he was the one that fucked up and was cheating the whole entire time, I’m the one who feels like I did something wrong because he broke up with me first… And I think the worst thing is that, I basically did this to myself… People tried to tell me how awful he is - you, Lisa, Jisoo, and all the other girls - but I refused to see it. I dated a fuckboy and Cool Girl’ed his shitty behaviour away for almost a year. And now that he has broken up with me, I’m acting all surprised when I shouldn’t be? I just feel so stupid!”

 

You sniffle, finally letting out how you have been feeling about the whole situation underneath all the #goals facetuned to death filter you have been trying to make your life out to be post break up.

 

 “Oh babe…” Rosé cries, feeling your pain as well. Being your platonic soulmate, your pain is her pain.

 

She reaches her hand out for you to take. You do, squeezing tight. The two of you stay like that until the waiter comes and he gives you your spaghetti and vegan meatballs, blushing and stuttering for you to enjoy your meal. You and Rosé giggle, unlacing your hands from each other.

 

“You know what you need? To go out tonight!” Rosé suggests, wiggling her brows. “Meet cute new boys, maybe?”

 

You stab at a meatball as you purse your lips together, not really into the idea. “I don’t think having a one-night stand is really going to help me…”

 

“Not for a one-night stand! Just to have fun and maybe flirt a bit, so you can realize that there’s plenty of other fish in the sea!”

 

“I don’t know, Rosé… I don’t know if I’m ready…” You trail off, distracted by both of your phones buzzing.

 

> **Lisuuuuh [1:35 PM]**
> 
> —  girls nite @ club singularity 2nite, y/y?

 

“Huh, well would you look at that…?” Rosé smirks. “Perfect timing!”

 

Your nose wrinkle, looking over the text again. “Isn’t that the goth slash BDSM club? I was told _never_ to go there… Like apparently it’s really shitty.”

 

“By who? _I’ve_ only heard good things about it!”

 

“By…” you rack your brain, trying to remember who exactly told you that. And then you it comes to you. Sheepishly, you tell her, “…Jaejin…”

 

Rosé claps her hand, nodding surely. “Well, that’s that! We’re definitely going now!”

 

And you can’t really argue with that.

 

* * *

 

Club Singularity is located at this back alley in a sketchy part of downtown with little to no parking spots. You are already starting to regret the night when you have to walk at least two blocks in your highest heels from where the uber driver dropped you off just to see a glimpse of the red lights of the club.

 

It also has an all-black dress code. Which isn’t at all surprising from what you know about it and seeing all the tattooed and pierced characters that waits the long queue to get in when you, Rosé, and Lisa pass them by. But you get in free even when you cut the line with your black spaghetti strap bodysuit and a tight faux leather skirt, so you guess that makes you feel a bit better.

 

It also helps that you and your girls are looking really hot tonight. You get a free rounds of shots from the very punk yet very nice and very hot bartender, Jennie, when the three of you sidle up the bar. Rosé is already all heart-eyes for her - her Aussie accent coming out in full force as she flirts heavily - and that makes you giggle into the whiskey shot that you are about to knock back.

 

After the first shot, you take another, and another. Before the burn in your throat could even subside, Lisa is already pulling at your hand to take you to the dance floor. You glance around the club and take in the atmosphere. It’s quite different from the many clubs you’ve been to. There’s gorgeous and fit men and women in fetish wear dancing on top of neon-LED go-go dancing boxes, 70’s music blasting from the speakers because it’s the club’s weekly 70’s night, and everyone is having a good time - club regulars were getting along well with newbies and making them feel welcome. Overall, it has a pretty good vibe of being a no judgement zone. Of course Jaejin was wrong about this place. He’s a fucking killjoy…

 

_A killjoy or a fucking…_

 

Squinting through the flashing red and purple light, you press your ass tighter against Lisa to crane your neck forward. She hoots loudly as she squeezes your hips and shakes her own side to side to Get Down To It by Kool & The Gang. But instead of feeling high and great from the good liquor and the even better company, all you could do is seethe.

 

Because in just a few feet away from you - grinding his groin against the small of some girl’s back, basically dry-fucking on the dance floor - is none other than your scumbag ex-boyfriend.

 

_LYING ASSHOLE!_ You scream in your head, finishing your previous thought.

 

So is this why Jaejin told you to never come to this club?! Because it is probably one of the places he scouted the bimbos that he cheated on you with?!

 

You’re about to turn around and point him out angrily to Lisa, but you feel her pulling away from you. When you look back, you see that she’s dancing with this guy with cherry-red hair, huge smiles on both their faces. Lisa looks pretty into him and he is super hot, so you decided against telling her. You can handle Jaejin on your own.

 

Closing your hands into a fist at your sides, you swiftly face forward again with a ferocious determination. But it quickly fizzles out when you find his dark hungry gaze on you.

 

Jolting, a soft gasp escapes your parted lips.

 

As he kept his stare on you, Jaejin murmurs something against the girl’s jaw. Fists clenching tightly, you watch on, envious.

 

He smirks at your reaction. A lazy and easy-going one that you’ve never seen on his face before. Or maybe  you have. You don’t remember… It’s only been five months and he already feels like a stranger to you.

 

His hair is a lot longer now, wavy and dyed grey. The way he is carrying himself is less fratboy douche but more bad boy cool. And it might just be because of the dress code of the club, but his leather jacket and tight black jeans look is also different from his usual Lacoste button-up shirt, sweater vest, blazer, and chinos outfit - yet he wears it well.

 

You look him over carefully - trying to find all the difference from the last time you saw him and now - Jaejin parts from the girl he is with. Although she frowns looking back at him, it seems she is already out of his mind once the heat of their bodies aren’t creating friction anymore.

 

Then, in what seems like slow motion, he starts walking with a purpose… Towards _you_. 

 

_Go! Leave!_ Your head is screaming at you. _Find Lisa! Or Rosé! Don’t just stand there!_

 

But once again, you are being beguiled by his gorgeous eyes. You are weak. He has you pinned to the spot, unable to move.

 

With every step he takes, your heart is racing faster and faster. It’s louder than the bass line in the Donna Summers song that starts to play, Love To Love You Baby.

 

The only move you can make is to glance around to see if Lisa is still around. Half in hopes she’s still there so she can snap you out of it, and the other half hoping she is not, so she can’t see the mistake you are about to let yourself make. The latter wins, and for some fucked up reason, you’re more glad for that.

 

“Hey,” you hear low and rough in your ear. The deepness of it startles you, but the inflection is familiar enough that you know exactly who it is.

 

A shiver steals through you, cursing silently to yourself that he still has such an effect on you. It takes a moment - an anxious breath out, a swallow - but then you glance up through your false lashes, meeting the face of the man that broke your heart just five months ago.

 

_Get mad, tell him to leave you the fuck alone, let him know you’ve seen how many times he has been stalking your social medias, anything! Anything but_ —

 

“Hey…” You murmur softly, sounding so vulnerable.

 

Anything but **_that_** …

 

And like it is some sort of sick joke, the bastard just grins in that sexy way of his. He bends his head down to teasingly say into your other ear again, “Hey.”

 

Then he straightens up, the playful tone replaced with a darker one. Suddenly his hands are on your waist and he is turning you around.

 

The worst part is, you just let him, melting against his hard chest as the two of begin to sway in time with the beat of the song.

 

Reaching your hand up, you thread your fingers into his shaggy hair, loving the soft feel of it. Jaejin growls, pulling you closer to him and you hum in content - eyes closing at the feeling of his huge bulge pressing against your back. With his gentle yet firm touch spreading fire across your body, heat burns down below.

 

Several songs later, you and Jaejin are still tangled together. Though now you are facing each other, your arms around his neck, his around your waist. Neither of you say a word, only the exchange of heavy breathing and panting passes between the two of you.

 

It is in that moment, staring deep in his beautiful eyes, that you realized that you have never done anything like this when you were together. Even though dancing is one of your most favorite thing to do, Jaejin would never indulge you in it. Whenever you went out with him, he just wanted you to sit pretty on his lap while he chats with his bros the whole night.

 

So what’s with the change of tune?

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asks in a murmur, his lips just a touch away from your lips.

 

_Ah…_ That’s it.

 

But instead of calling him out… You just nod.

 

He grins, pulling away from you so he can lace his hand with yours. While he leads you out the dance floor, you could see that he is popular here, almost everyone turns to say their hello to him.

 

Every new face you pass that grins at Jaejin in cheerful recognition twists something in your stomach. He is so blatantly letting you see his lies and deceit that it makes you feel sick.

 

It is at the front of the club, near the coat check area, that you couldn’t handle it anymore. You yank your hand away from his grip a little too fiercely.

 

He turns to face you, gorgeous features looking alarmed. “Oh, uh… Have you changed your mind?”

 

“I didn’t change my mind…”You scoff, crossing your arms. “You really thought I was going to leave… with _you_?”

 

As you glare at him, you can see the little gears in his tiny brain trying to work in overtime to make sense of what is happening.

 

Fuck, he looks adorable…

 

_No…_ You shake your head. _Stop it, drunk me…_

 

But you sneak another glance. Though what you notice has your head tilting in question.

 

Did Jaejin always have that mole on his cheek… Or that one on the tip of nose?

 

“I-I’m sorry… I just thought that —”

 

“Well you thought wrong,” you sneer, not letting him get another word in. “After breaking up with me when I found out you were cheating on me? You think I was just going let you take me home and have your filthy way with me?You have some fucking nerve, _Jaejin_.”

 

His mouth parts in a small ‘o’ and then a beat passes… Then another... And another…

 

Until Jaejin breaks, full on laughing like a mad man. His head tilts back, then tips forward as he hugs around his stomach, then he is running a hand down his face—

 

Is that a fucking tattoo? HE GOT HAND TATTOOS - PLURAL?!

 

Seriously?! Five fucking months passes and now he is a whole different person? Is this guy having a quarter life crisis? The insane laughing _could_ be a sign of a breakdown.

 

When his laughter dies down, his gaze looks straight into your eyes. There are no more amusement in his.

 

“I’m not Jaejin…”

 

You almost laugh, but the tone of his voice holds no hint of a joke at all. So you blink at him, thinking he has _clearly_ gone off to the deep end. You shake your head in disbelief. “What—”

 

“I’m Taehyung…,” the man in front of you begins, looking as serious as a heart attack. “His twin brother.”

 

Now it is your turn to laugh like you’ve lost your mind.

 

* * *

 

“So like what you’re saying is that if _you_ stayed in New Zealand and if _I_ stayed in Australia… We would have never met? So this is like, meant to be or _somethiiiing_ — Eep!”

 

It’s your arm headlocking around her neck that makes Rosé squeal. You feel kind of bad for interrupting her - both her and Lisa, you throw your other around your other best friend who is sitting beside Rosé with the man she was dancing with earlier - but this is urgent!

 

“We have to go! Jaejin’s here and he’s saying some crazy shit that he’s not him and that he’s his twin and—”

 

“What?! Twins?! Slow down, Y/N!” Rosé tries to make sense of your fast talking.

 

Meanwhile, Lisa has already hopped off the bar stool she was sat on,  ready to square up. “JAEJIN?! WHERE’S THAT MOTHERFUCKING DIRTBAG?!”

 

“At the front of the club, I left him and—”

 

“Oh, hey Tae!” Jennie, the bartender Rosé has been flirting with all night, pipes up happily.

 

“Taehyung, what’s up?!” Cherry-haired man also greets cheerfully.

 

So slowly, you and your best friends turn your heads towards who they are looking at.

 

Jaejin— Tae— Whomever the fuck, grins sheepishly at the three of you. His gaze is on you last and keeps it on you.

 

Lisa makes the first move, jumping in front of you, fists up in a protective stance. “Don’t fuck with Y/N, butthole! I’ve been taking boxing classes since the last time you saw me! Hiiiii-” She karate chops the air just in front of him. “-Yaaaa!”

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Lisa’s new boy toy wedges his way between them. “What’s going on?”

 

“This _dick_ broke my best friend’s heart. Now out of the way, Jungkook, I don’t want to hurt your pretty face as well!”

 

“Lisa, wait,” Rosé pulls her back, warily observing the shaggy grey-haired man. She glances over at you, her expression like she has seen a ghost, then back at the guy. “I… I don’t think that’s Jaejin.”

 

Jungkook laughs, throwing his arm around Taehyung’s neck. “Of course Tae is not his evil twin, Jaejin! Tell me, does that brick Jaejin have _thiiiiis_?” And he lifts his friend’s shirt up before Taehyung could even push him away.

 

At that, you and your friends are a perfect likeliness of that Pikachu meme once you witness Taehyung’s beautifully inked body. Colorful painted lines of flowers, words, and original characters covered every inch of his skin… The whole thing must have taken _years_ to do.

 

So yeah, definitely not Jaejin.

 

Even if he didn’t have tattoos, you can see that Taehyung’s a lot less toned than Jaejin (your ex is a gym rat, always there every day). Not that it’s a bad thing, Taehyung is pretty pleasant to look at... Maybe even more—

 

Realizing you have been ogling, you turn your head away.

 

“Holy shit?! So you’re Jaejin’s what… Twin brother!?”

 

When Taehyung nods his head at Lisa’s question, she eagerly shakes your arm. “ _BITCH!_ DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!”

 

You frown. “No.” You guess this another thing Jaejin has kept from you. It doesn’t even surprise you anymore…

 

“Woooow… So that dick is still really pretending Tae doesn’t exist, huh?” Jennie says, tsking bitterly.

 

“Maybe he just… forgot? Didn’t get around to it yet…?” Taehyung tries to give his twin a benefit of the doubt.

 

While rubbing your back soothingly, Rosé answers, “I don’t think that’s the case…They dated for three years.”

 

“Until the asshole broke her heart after cheating on her multiple times!”

 

“Lisa! You don’t have to say all that!”

 

“Say what?”

 

“What you just said! You’re making Y/N feel worse!”

 

“Oh,” Taehyung watches you and how quiet you are through all of this. The way you worry your bottom lip, blinking to keep the tears at bay. His stomach turns, sympathetic to your hurt.

 

“Hey, I’m uh… I’m sorry.”

 

He doesn’t know what he is sorry for. Maybe because growing up, he is always the one apologizing for Jaejin.

 

As if to protect yourself, your arms cross around your chest. You heard him, but you don’t acknowledge it. It would be too much for you right now to look at him.

 

Taehyung looks downcast at the floor, forlornly but understanding.

 

“Taehyung! There you are!” A short blond-haired man exclaims. His arrival livens up the mood, Lisa squeals in joy as she checks out his leather short-shorts gimp-like outfit that has a two titty windows to show off his pepperoni nipples. He smirks and winks at her before turning his attention on Taehyung again.

 

“Hey Jimin. What’s up?”

 

“You’re wanted at the Purgatory. A birthday girl’s wish!”

 

Taehyung rubs the back his neck, debating. He really was going to clock out for the night… But seeing as there has been a change of plans with the whole “he almost took home his brother’s ex which he told himself he will never ever do in his entire life so this might have been the better conclusion to his attraction to the girl in front of him”… He supposes he can do another session.

 

“Alright,” Then with one last wistful look your way, he goes off with Jimin.

 

With Taehyung gone, you feel like you can breathe easily again. Sitting down at the bar, you ask Jennie for a hard drink. You really need one right now.

 

Suddenly feeling tired from everything that has happened, you lean your head on Rosé’s shoulder while Jennie makes your drink. From your other side, you hear Lisa ask Jungkook in hush but so obviously enthusiastic whisper, “Isn’t the Purgatory where the spanking thing happens?”

 

Spanking thing? You don’t let it show, but that piques your interest.

 

You listen in as Jungkook answers, “Yeah. It’s the club’s biggest attraction! Well actually, Taehyung and Jimin are the club’s biggest attraction. Sometimes they’re booked for months from people wanting a soft BDSM experience from them!”

 

“Wow!” Lisa awes. “What happens during them?”

 

“Well, they have a choice on whether they want their hands tied or not. And if they want—”

 

Your eavesdropping is put on hold when Jennie hands over a drink to you.

 

“It’s on the house, your whole tab is… Because I feel bad that you dated Tae’s evil twin and also ‘cause this one over here—” she smirks at Rosé, “is pretty cute.”

 

You and Rosé both murmur your thanks - hers was more shy and happy, while yours is a bit more sad yet also grateful. Jennie then turns to Lisa, “You should go watch the show if you’re curious, it’s pretty fun.”

 

“I don’t know…” Lisa trails off. “No offence to your friend, but I kind of hate his face.”

 

Jennie laughs. “Oh, believe me, I feel you. I knew Jaejin first so when I met Taehyung, it was an instant fight or fight instinct. My 14 year old self was ready to be expelled from school just to cut a bitch. But Taehyung proved he isn’t like Jaejin at all, and now I can’t even spot a similarity between them.”

 

“Except for their beautiful, gorgeous face—”

 

“Yeah, well, _duh_ , Jungkook,” Jennie rolls her eyes playfully.

 

“But she’s right! Taehyung and Jaejin are nothing alike! Taehyung is an angel while Jaejin is the devil!” He grabs Lisa’s hand. “Come on, let’s watch the show! You’ll see how different they are!”

 

“How will seeing him spank someone change my mind— AHHH, JUNGKOOK?! Y/N!!! ROSÉ!!”

 

As Lisa gets dragged away by Jungkook, the gears in your brain starts to turn. Your curiosity has gotten a hold of you and you can’t seem to shake it off. Luckily, now you have an excuse…

 

You stand up and turn to Rosé. “We should follow them. We have to make sure Lisa’s okay and all that, you know? I mean we don’t even know anything about Jungkook, as nice as he seems. Men are creeps, am I right?”

 

Rosé sees right through you but doesn’t say anything. Instead, she just smiles and shakes her head with a small chuckle. She gets up too - but not before writing her number down on a napkin and slides it over to Jennie. “Just in case…”

 

After they exchange a flirty grin, Jennie points out the metal staircase at far side of the room, letting you know that the Purgatory is just upstairs and would be hard to miss.

 

With Rosé’s hand in yours, you follow Jennie’s directions.

 

* * *

 

Like Jennie said, the Purgatory was pretty easy to find - it’s just past the second bar and close to the balcony area overlooking the dancefloor downstairs. It’s insanely packed though. The audience - a pretty even mix of men and women - huddled around in excited chatter.

 

If it weren’t for Rosé, you would have stayed at the back, not being able to witness anything. But for someone so small in frame, Rosé is surprisingly really strong, and so she pushes her way in the crowd, leading you to the front.

 

“You guys came just in time! It’s about to start!” Lisa squeals when you find her and Jungkook. But you could barely pay attention to your best friend’s babbling when it wants to be elsewhere…

 

On the handsome man in the centre of the circle.

 

Leather jacket off, Taehyung had rolled up the short sleeves of his white t-shirt to show off his biceps and full sleeves of gorgeous art. It’s all you can focus on, the way Taehyung muscles flex as he handcuffs a pretty blonde to a metal bar attached to the wall above the cushioned platform she’s on her knees on.

 

The crowd cheers when he gets off the platform to grab a wooden paddle waiting close by - the birthday girl’s friends cheering the loudest while she quivers in anticipation, following Taehyung’s movement as close as she can from over her shoulders.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to face the wall, kitten?” He reprimands sternly. The deep baritone of his voice reverberates straight to your core, and you don’t blame the way the girl whimpers and does exactly what is told of her instantly. The crowd is also entranced by it, suddenly hush to see what happens next.

 

Taehyung looms by the edge of the platform, dragging the paddle lightly across her ass while he tsks. “Just because you’re the birthday girl, you think you don’t have to listen to instructions?”

 

She shakes her head.

 

“Hmmm? What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

 

“No, sir. I’ll listen, sir.”

 

That answer earns her a satisfied hum and light pat on her ass. “That’s what I like to hear, kitten… Shall we get started then?”

 

“Yes, please, sir.”

 

The first sharp smack is so loud in your ears that it takes you aback, the air caught in your throat.

 

You watch with widen eyes and a quickened pulse as Taehyung delivers another that causes the crowd to cheer and the girl to moan out load.

 

He’s murmuring something to her, praises that you are straining to hear but you only caught bits and pieces of:

 

_Good girl. That’s it. Pretty little thing…_

 

You take a hard swallow, feeling the heat light below.

 

There’s something about seeing someone who looks exactly like your ex-boyfriend doing something your ex-boyfriend has never done to you that is so surreal. Jaejin is real vanilla in bed. A doggy style enthusiast with the occasional missionary if he is feeling cuddly that night. Not that there’s anything wrong with that - though ending every session with him cumming all over your face can get pretty bland and boring.

 

But this… This isn’t boring at all. The spanking, the dirty talk, the degradation, the praises, the public setting - it’s doing something to you, as much as you hate to admit it.

 

After the 9th hit, Taehyung lets the shaking and whimpering girl rest for a bit while he opens a water bottle and takes a drink. Tipping his head back, the thirsty audience hollers loudly at the sensual way his throat bobs with every gulp. You would have too if you weren’t stopping yourself from being so affected by all this.

 

Taehyung chuckles at the reaction, putting the water down to pick up the paddle again. He lets the girl know the last hit is coming and that she’s being so good. As he wipes his sweaty forehead with his forearm, his gaze finds you.

 

The way his mouth parts in a small ‘oh’ is evidence that he is surprised to see you standing there. He thought you would have left by now after everything he has learned about what his brother did to you.

 

Yet here you are, staring at him with that familiar look that he has seen many men and women give him while he does these shows.

 

Though for some reason, witnessing it on your face, it fires him up more than ever before.

 

And so Taehyung delivers the tenth and final blow with his dark gaze still on you.

 

When he notices how you shudder, like you had been the one who got hit, a wolfish smirk spreads on his lips.

 

It doesn’t stay on his face very long, dropping the moment when your lips start to turn down into frown - or maybe it’s more of a disgusted grimace. A pang of something hits his chest.

 

Then you are turning around and pushing your way out of the crowd in a hurry with your friends following close behind, disappearing from his sight.

 

There’s an urge for him to follow after you, but he quickly shakes it off. 

 

  1. He still has a job to do, and 2. Letting you walk away, it’s for the best.



 

Never in a million years would Taehyung ever get involved with his twin brother’s ex anyway.

 

* * *

 

It takes you exactly 3 days to forget everything that transpired in Club Singularity. The 7 stages of grief skipped from anger to acceptance in a blink of an eye after checking Jaejin’s Instagram for the first time in _months_ and finding no twin brother by the name of Kim Taehyung in his following _or_ followed by list. So you told yourself that if he is not on Instagram then Taehyung is not a real person at all, just a figment of your imagination that you made up. And that was that. Out of sight, out of mind.

 

Taehyung who? Jaejin who? Now you can sleep peacefully at night again.

 

But now, on the 5th day after the night at the club, you should have known that as soon as Jisoo came back from her Benefit Cosmetics sponsored trip to the Maldives that the other girls will bring _him_ up again, causing you to realize that he was indeed not something you just made up but an actual living and breathing person.

 

You really should have known better, or else you wouldn’t be in this ramen shop with your three best friends, listening to them rehash the story of your ex’s mysterious twin brother like it’s the most interesting thing in the world when it isn’t!

 

_Hellooooo_? Jisoo went to the freaking beautiful Maldives and this is the only thing they want to talk about? Their priorities are clearly in the wrong place!

 

Impatiently waiting for your vegetarian ramen, you knock back another drink of sparkling sake, just as Jisoo’s jaw drop. “Are you serious?! A tattooed version of Jaejin?! I can’t picture that at all!”

 

“Right!? It was seriously mind-boggling!” Rosé exclaims. “And they only have really subtle minor differences. Like if you take away the tattoos and the piercings, they are essentially the same exact person. But then, I was like ‘Hold on’ this guy is carrying himself too… Loosely - coolly? - for it it be Jaejin.”

 

“Yeah, cause Jaejin always looks like he has stick up his ass,” Lisa adds.

 

“Exactly! And like…”

 

You might as well not even be in the room, you feel like you are astral projecting to another planet. Maybe into the newly photographed black hole if you are lucky.

 

Maybe if you are luckier, you can go back in time so you would have never met Jaejin in the first place, never fell for his lies, never fell for him, and certainly would have never met his twin brother or be hearing about him now. You’ll be free of Kim Jaejin and your life would be better off. You’ll be free of anything related to him, and that certainly includes his twin brother, Kim Taehyung. What a great life that would be—

 

“Rosé? Is that you?”

 

Before your group can even turn your heads, a masculine voice speaks up after the feminine one, “Lis _aaaaaaaaaa_!”

 

That’s when you come face-to-face with gorgeous and cool bartender Jennie and beside her is the guy with the big bunny smile, Jungkook. Behind Jennie is the guys whose name you forgot but remember how good his ass looked in those tight leather short-shorts and beside him is —

 

Oh, fuck. Of fucking course.

 

Your eyes meets Taehyung’s, his were wide and surprised and already on you since they’ve arrived.

 

Quickly, you tear your gaze away, curing under your breath about your rotten luck as you feel Jisoo tugging on your sleeves, whispering in your ear, “Holy shit… Is that him? The _twin_?”

 

It’s easy to tell it’s not Jaejin under the bright lights of the ramen shot. Taehyung is wearing a grungy loose black muscle tee with some metal band on it, and so his full sleeved arms and the tattoos on his chest-collar bone area and up to his neck are all clearly visible. Tonight, he also has a silver lip ring on the right side of his bottom lip.

 

While you nod, your other best friend is already standing up from her seat at the aisle side of the table, extremely overjoyed at the sight of the girl that she has been texting relentlessly throughout this week. “Jennie, oh my god! This is such a great coincidence!”

 

Lisa who had been sitting beside her, beckons a waiter over. “Hey can we attach this other table to ours? Our friends are here!”

 

The two waiters on duty agree, coming to help Jungkook and the short-shorts guy (he’s not even wearing short-shorts anymore, just regular clothes but you really don’t know how else to describe him) move the table beside the one you are sat at to make a long table for 8.

 

You can’t be mad at your friends for inviting them to eat with you. You know how well they hit it off with Jennie and Jungkook, it’s not their fault that the people that they are into are friends with Jaejin’s twin brother.

 

As if he senses your unease towards him, Taehyung takes the seat furthest away from you. So on the empty chair beside you, short-shorts guy settles in.

 

“Hey, I’m Jimin,” he says, an angelic smile spreading on his full lips as he sticks his hand out for you to shake. Finally, a name for that glorious ass - er, short-shorts. You shake his hand and tell him your name and Jisoo reaches by you to do the same.

 

Other introductions made its way around the table. And of course, Jisoo being Jisoo… Says this when she gets to introducing herself to Taehyung, “Goodness, I’m sorry for saying this but… I have like the _strongest_ urge to punch your face.”

 

The table burst into laughter, Jimin the most as he slaps his knees hard with every loud _HA HA HA_ that comes out of his mouth. You’re the only one who doesn’t though, only watching from the corner of your eyes to catch the way Taehyung chuckles as well, not taking any offence.

 

“You’re not alone, I hear that a lot whenever I’m around the University of Korea campus,” he says, the silver gleam on his tongue winking as he speaks.

 

Maybe because it might be a dig at Jaejin, but you accidentally snort out loud at that. Taehyung’s gaze slid easily from Jisoo to you when he hears, smiling unknowingly at the soft sound of your airy laugh.

 

Though as soon as he realizes - which is the moment you once again avoid his gaze - the smile falls from his face.

 

It’s a good thing that neither of you have to dwell on it longer. The waiter comes by to drop off Lisa’s and Jisoo’s bowls of shoyu ramen and to take Taehyung and his friends’ order.

 

* * *

 

Dinner goes surprisingly… Amazing. Your groups mesh really well together, it’s like you are all already great and old friends, all easy banter and sharing inside jokes amongst each other already.

 

Then it gets immediately tested when Jungkook suggests you all go to the bowling alley near by.

 

The group gets divided into two teams: Rosé, Lisa, Jungkook, and Jennie on one team; and you, Jisoo, Jimin, and Taehyung on the other.

 

It’s competitive and many insults are being thrown around - though all in good fun!

 

You can tell your friends really like Taehyung, as much as they try not to show it much in front of you. But it’s easy to see how genuinely they enjoy his company unlike how they were around Jaejin - when they faked their pleasantries with your ex just for you.

 

At this point of the night, after spending three hours in Taehyung’s company, you can’t blame your friends at all.

 

Taehyung is so unlike Jaejin in so many ways.

 

Being on Taehyung’s team, you were basically forced to talk to him. At first it was awkward, and you tried to keep your attention toward Jisoo and Jimin, but then those two began to hit it off… So slowly, with the alcohol in your system, your iciness towards Taehyung began to melt away on.

 

He makes it so easy too, the way his gentle eyes and lovely smile make you feel so at ease.

 

Besides that, you’ve learned that you two have so many things in common.

 

Like you, he loves animals and volunteers at shelters (and he is currently studying marine biology at Seoul National University), he cried multiple times while watching Mob Psycho 100, he is 100% Team Stark and is a part of the Sansa Stark Protection Squad, he loves grammy-winning Queen H.E.R., he hates beer, and you can go on and on and on…

 

It’s stupid - you know it’s so, so stupid - that you have all these butterflies in your stomach every time you learn something new about Taehyung. Just because you have so much in common with a guy, doesn’t make him your soulmate… Especially when his twin brother is your lying ex.

 

What if he is lying too?

 

As you gnaw on the corner of your bottom lip, Jisoo grabs hold of your hands and pulls you up from the yellow plastic bowling alley chair you were sitting cross legged on, taking you out of your head.

 

“We won, Y/N! Look!” She squeals excitedly, pointing up to the scoreboard. As you look up at the television screen hanging from the ceiling, she hugs you tightly, rocking you from side to side.

 

**430 - 427** is the super close final scores of the game, with Jimin being the MVP of your team. That earns him a tight hug from Jisoo once she parts from you, and that leaves you to coyly look up at Taehyung who came to stand by your side.

 

Awkward and hesitantly, he opens his arms towards you, a shy and small grin playing on his lips.

 

It didn’t take much convincing, you find yourself wrapping your arms around his waist after a very few seconds of shyness. You thought that Taehyung’s arms around you would feel familiar, but it doesn’t.

 

It’s feels different. A good different. You really like the feeling of being in his arms that you melt into it while Taehyung buries his nose at the top of your head, his smile spreading against it.

 

“Ok, okay, break it up _lovebirds_ ,” you hear Jungkook order haughtily. Heating up, you quickly pull away from Taehyung. Jungkook seems to be talking about your whole team, but you still feel caught somehow. “If I had my bowling gloves, we would have easily won… You’re lucky, that’s all I’m saying.”

 

With his arm still around Jisoo’s shoulders, Jimin speaks up in a goading tone, “So what you’re saying is that you _need_ some kind of advantage so you can win. Like if we played hockey against each other and you’re the only one with the stick, of course you would win. That’s not something to brag about, Kook.”

 

“Shut up,” Jungkook huffs.

 

So as everyone laughs at him, you glance around, feeling light and euphoric. Then, when your eyes meets Taehyung’s soft and kind ones, you realize that you haven’t felt this way in such a long time.

 

* * *

 

After, in the parking lot of the bowling alley when everyone is saying their goodbyes for the night, that’s when Taehyung pulls you aside.

 

Waiting expectantly for him to speak, you watch as he licks his lips - so nervous it’s kind of adorable. Your brows lift to encourage him.

 

So he lets out a deep breath, and asks, “Can I take you out?”

 

When you stay quiet, looking surprised, Taehyung quickly adds, “On a date way, not the assassin kind.”

 

Giggling, you reply, “I figured that much out.”

 

 The big boxy smile that spreads on his face because of your reaction reminds you of someone. So your laughter dies down, bringing in a slight pensive frown on your lips.

 

Though Taehyung’s asking you out was what you were hoping for when he asked for a minute of your time, uneasiness starts to twist in your stomach.

 

“I don’t know, Taehyung…” you trail off, hating to see his face fall suddenly at your words. But you are reminded of Jaejin and everything you went through because of him, how broken your heart was, how unlike yourself you’ve felt for months. “… It’s a… It’s a bad idea…”

 

Taehyung nods slowly, understanding. “I know… Believe me, I know…   I’ve always had this rule to never get myself tangled up in my brother’s love life —”

 

_It gets messy_ , he thinks, remembering the last time and only time it happened. Last day of their junior year of high school, when Kim Sowon confessed her feelings towards him, and Taehyung accepted. If he had known that she was Jaejin’s crush and first love, he would have never said yes, but that was all it took for Jaejin to resent Taehyung forever. They stopped being close after that, even though he gently let down Sowon before their first date even happened. No longer did his younger twin would follow Taehyung around or look up to him. It hurts how much they drifted from each other, and Taehyung is still trying to make up for it by making these rules, and never getting mixed up with Jaejin’s ex-girlfriends or crushes is on top of that list. But…

 

“But for you…” Taehyung murmurs, licking his lips again as you part yours in a soft look of surprise, losing his breath as he takes in your beauty.

 

But it’s not just because of your looks that he is so into you. It’s true that he had been attracted to you the first time he saw you at the club, but it’s not like he was losing sleep when he found out about you being his brother’s ex after that night. In fact, if he was being honest, he hadn’t thought about you at all since that night. But as soon as he saw you at the ramen place, the attraction came rushing back, and even more when he learned about you. How compatible you are with him, how easily you can make him smile and laugh with your easy-going humour, how every word that comes out of your mouth is so interesting to him.  

 

So for you, Taehyung is willing to break his rules. But he knows, it goes both ways. Jaejin had hurt you badly, that is plain to see by your reluctance. But he is not Jaejin, not at all.

 

Taehyung licks his lips again before he says, “I’m not my brother, Y/N… Just… Just give me one chance to prove that…”

 

When you press your lips together in hesitation, Taehyung softly asks, “Please?”

 

The hopeful gleam in his eyes makes the butterflies in your stomach flutter uncontrollably. With a lift of your right index finger, you shyly mutter, “Okay… _One_ date.”

 

The beautiful boxy smile spreads on his face again, so big and bright. It’s beginning to be memorized in your mind as a Taehyung thing, and less and less a Jaejin one. A slight change yet a powerful one.

 

Happily, you smile back at him too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

With both you and Taehyung being so busy with school and work and other commitments, two weeks pass until you finally schedule in a day for your first - and perhaps only - date.

 

You thought that the long wait would ease up your initial infatuation with Taehyung. That maybe it’s really because of the thrill of dating Jaejin’s twin brother that you doing this in the first place - like some sort of revenge. Your friends - although very supportive of the trial date - bring up the same point, and so you spend most of the night before the date worrying about your intentions. Are you just using Taehyung to get back at Jaejin or do you really have feeling for Taehyung?

 

But all those anxious and less than stellar thoughts flies out the door the moment you step out of your house and see Taehyung leaning casually against a matte black Harley-Davidson motorcycle as he waits for you.

 

The butterflies come rushing back and they brought their friends along, all fluttering like crazy as Taehyung notices you and smiles wide, taking off his round silver reflective sunglasses to tuck into the front of the white t-shirt that he is wearing under a black faux leather jacket.

 

“Wow… You look… really pretty tonight,” he says so bashfully when you reach him, that you couldn’t help but giggle and warm up. You were wearing a comfortable yet cute outfit - an oversized pastel yellow sweater, cropped and slightly flared dark blue jeans, and plain white sneakers - like he had advised you to.

 

You say thank you, then ask where the two of you are going but he shakes his head, teasing that it’s a surprise.

 

As you glare playfully at him, Taehyung hands you an extra helmet, a smirk playing on his lips. “You ready?”

 

“I guess _so_ …” you tell him in a playful tone as you secure the helmet on your head.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it,” he says as the two you get on his bike, your arms wrapping securely around his waist. He glances over his shoulder, winking. “Trust me.”

 

Before you can say anything, the two of you are speeding off with a surprised squeak coming from you.

 

* * *

 

Taehyung’s right, you do love it. Your blind trust in him is rewarded when he pulls up into Samcheong-dong, your favorite place in Seoul - maybe even in all of South Korea.

 

You’ve mentioned the quaint neighborhood in passing while at the bowling alley, excitedly talking about a new store you wanted to visit. Then Jisoo commented that you just always want to go there, new sight to see or not, which you could not deny.

 

You’re touched that Taehyung had remembered. You’re even more touched he even cared enough to listen.

 

And as the two of you walk side-by-side along the streets of Samcheong-dong, you realize that he does really care about what you have to say.

 

When you are speaking, he is completely attentive, like what you are talking about is the most important thing in the world to him. The way he laughs so genuinely at the jokes you make - his eyes closing and the apples of his cheeks balling up cutely high on his face because of his big boxy smile and sometimes even so loud that his head throws back - when Jaejin never really thought you were funny at all.

 

Taehyung can also quip back and forth with you, always so clever with his comebacks that you can’t help but giggle every time. And when he himself speaks up, he is articulate in a certain captivating way that it makes you want to hang onto every word he says.

 

You were enjoying his company so much that not once did you have the urge to pull out your phone and update your social medias. You were just having so much fun that you completely forgot to do any of that.

 

Like when you pulled him into your favorite perfumery, Granhand, to create a bottle of perfume made just for Taehyung. The two of you spent at least over an hour making each other smell the scents you liked, giggling together whenever Taehyung would let out little sneezes whenever the scent is too strong. And thus, _Butterflies_ was created, made of lavender and chamomile, and like the name suggests, when Taehyung spritzed it on himself once it was paid for, the smell and the smile on his face gave you butterflies.

 

After that, Taehyung took you to _his_ favorite place in the neighborhood, a small art gallery made for local artists to showcase their works. You didn’t even know that place existed - probably because it is hidden in a back alley away from the main streets. It’s amazing though, and you are so glad Taehyung shared it with you. It was so endearing watching him speak with the artists that are there to talk about their art - how Taehyung lifted them up and encouraged them and praised their artistry. He is so genuine in every way that you could see how moved the artists were at his words. Then when the artists let the two of you off to walk around and admire the art for yourselves, you couldn’t help but slip you hand into Taehyung’s. He holds onto yours tight, and although neither of you said it out loud, but you were both thinking about how your hands fit perfectly together.

 

The next few hours goes by really fast - which only happens whenever you are having the time of your life. There was a stop at the new cafe that just opened a week prior, where you learned Taehyung loves strawberries as much as you do. Then there was more walking around, popping in and out of stores to window shop, and then just sitting down at a bench to watch the sun set as the two of you talked about everything and anything.

 

At the end of the date, you’ve come to one conclusion… Taehyung is just so lovely to be around.

 

The night ends so well except for one thing… You decided not to kiss him goodnight.

 

Although you wanted to - so, so much - there’s still something stopping you. It’s as if your heart is telling you take it slow and be careful.

 

Taehyung didn’t mind, being a perfect gentleman about it when he drops you off at your front door. He parts way with you with a soft ‘goodnight and sweet dreams’ and that’s all.

 

But as soon as your door closes, he pumps his fists in celebration, whistling joyfully and dancing all the way to where he parked his bike. Kiss or no kiss, Taehyung is feeling over the moon - you agreed to let him take you out on a second date!

 

And on that second date, he is going to make himself irresistible. So irresistible in fact, that you won’t be able to help yourself and kiss him silly. He giggles at the thought and drives away feeling higher than he has ever felt in his life.

 

* * *

 

The second date happens four days after the first. And still, you didn’t think it comes soon enough.

 

It’s especially evident when you see him once again waiting for you in front of his motorcycle, and you jog towards him and he opens his arms wide. Without any hesitation, you crash into him, greeting him with a hug. You don’t know where the boldness came from, it might be because the last time you hugged him at the bowling alley, you’ve been wishing to do it again.

 

The cheerful grin he gives you when he pulls away slightly to peer down on your face, mirrors on your own.

 

“Hey,” he say, trying to suppress the big, dumb grin on his face. But it doesn’t work, the feeling of elation that is caused by having you pressed against him is too much.

 

“Hey,” you murmur back, face hot when you finally pull away.

 

Like the first date, Taehyung hands you his extra helmet and tells you the date location is a surprise. This time, you don’t even pry (not even jokingly like before), climbing behind him on his bike.

 

You’re just elated to spend more time with him.

 

Your arms held onto him tighter as the wind rushes by, making the flowy skirt of your pretty off-white dress fly back with with. You hum in happiness as you press your face on the back of his neck, smelling of lavender and chamomile.

 

_The perfume is so appropriately named_ , you thought. You couldn’t help but smile, tickling him with your lips. If only you could see the giddy grin that spreads on Taehyung’s face as well, but feeling him shiver in delight is enough.

 

As the two of you ride through the night, the city lights flash by. The sun had set three hours ago though, so you don’t even have an inkling of an idea where Taehyung could take you so late in the night.

 

Imagine your confusion when he pulls into the parking lot of the COEX Aquarium - which is already closed for the day, not a single soul in sight. He just grins at your shocked expression as he holds out his hands and helps you off his bike.

 

As it turns out, Taehyung had interned at the aquarium last semester and had asked his old boss if he could have the keys for the night. His old boss agreed, in exchange for Taehyung working a few times a week doing the tours because the families that come by always enjoyed his guides and have asked for him.

 

You didn’t say it out loud, but you were so shocked that Taehyung had said yes to that. You know how busy he is with school and his job at Club Singularity, but now he taking on another job just so he could take you out here tonight? Your heart is overwhelmed with a certain feeling that you don’t know how to name.

 

So with that, the two of you walked around the empty yet serenely beautiful aquarium, holding hands. It so wonderful to hear Taehyung talk to you in great detail about every creature you point out. He is so passionate about marine biology that his palpable excitement is so sweet and endearing.

 

The two of you even reenacted that Romeo + Juliet scene by one of the large fish tanks. Seeing Taehyung acting all shy at the other side of the tank, looking so ethereal as the water colored him blue made your tummy do multiple flips — until he says in awe, “ _Wow_ , this is like that Twice music video! You’re Tzuyu and I’m Jeongyeon!”

 

That makes you laugh so hard, nodding your head as you agree with him.

 

At the underwater tunnel, Taehyung takes off his leather jacket for the two of you to sit on. Then in the backpack he had brought along, he pulls out a bottle of sparkling wine, two glass cups, and sandwiches that he made himself. It has to be best dinner date you’ve ever been on, just sitting there on the ground as the two of you drank and talked and laughed, while the stingrays and sharks and school of fishes swam above your heads.

 

Once dinner was over, Taehyung puts away the leftovers in his bag and lays down on his jacket. He beckons you to do the same, straightening his arm out for you to use it as pillow. You smirk, rolling your eyes and shaking your head at his blatant suggestion, but you do it anyway, cuddling up to him.

 

With his arm wrapped around you, you both look up at the sea creatures, ooh-ing and ahh-ing at each one you see.

 

After a while, you realize that Taehyung isn’t staring at them anymore, but over at you with this soft and gentle look in his eyes.

 

Once again, butterflies.

 

“I’m so happy you came here with me tonight, Y/N,” he murmurs softly, voice deep and kind of sleepy that your heart feels like it is going to burst. “I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.”

 

And just like Taehyung had anticipated, you lean in closer, pressing your lips against his. For the rest of the night, you kiss him silly, and he giggles, returning your affection with just as much fervent.

 

Little did you know, Taehyung finds you pretty irresistible as well.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the 4th date rolls around, three months since meeting Taehyung, you’ve officially started referring to him as your boyfriend. (You still heat up heavily and grin stupidly every time you say it out loud - or think about it - but hey! It’s not your fault that you are so happy!)

 

And of course, it’s only appropriate to go on a double date to Everland with Rosé and Jennie to mark the occasion.

 

(So it goes, Jisoo and Jimin just remained friends after that night at bowling alley, and Lisa and Jungkook… Well, they’re trying out the friends with benefits thing. You’re not sure how long that’s going to last but you hope it ends well.)

 

As the hours pass by, with the four of you going on rides and eating churros and all that, you realize that you and Taehyung must be the most disgustingly affectionate couple in the whole amusement park - and that’s saying something, because there’s a boatload of gross PDA couples there!

 

But Taehyung takes every opportunity to show the world that you are _his_ girl by holding your hand tight and swinging it around as you walk together, kissing you all over your face every time the wait in line gets too long (which is often), making you wear matching devil and angel headbands (him the angel and you the devil, you asked why but he just giggled in response), and calling you babe or baby every time he wants to show you something he deems really cool - which is everything, from the carousel ride animals to the all the flowers in the garden and all the ice cream flavours in the dessert shoppe.

 

Even Jennie comments on it, sticking her tongue out in mock disgust as she say, “Taehyung, you’re making me feel so sick!! Who the fuck are you?! I’ve never seen you like this, you lovey dovey weirdass motherfucker!”

 

Taehyung just sticks his tongue out back at her. “You’re just jealous Rosé doesn’t kiss you as much as Y/N kisses me!”

 

So Rosé proceeds to prove him wrong by laying a fat one on Jennie’s mouth.

 

When they part, Jennie and Taehyung cheer loudly and high-five one another. Exchanging a look with your best friend, you burst into laughter together because maybe that was their plan all along.

 

* * *

 

The 6th date might be the only bad date you’ve had with Taehyung - and it’s neither yours or Taehyung’s fault.

 

Since Taehyung had let you into his world, you were excited to do the same. Taehyung doesn’t know much about the influencer life, being someone who doesn’t even have an Instagram account, let alone a Facebook account. (Although now, he has been taking pictures for you. He is surprisingly great with a camera, but he just says it’s because his muse is so beautiful. Queue you slapping him playfully yet giggling uncontrollably.)

 

You wanted him to see a glimpse of what you do. And one of them is going to launch parties for brands that have sponsored you.

 

So when you get invited to a VT Cosmetic event being held at a five-star hotel in Gangnam, you asked Taehyung to be your date and of course, he accepted.

 

The date started off exceptionally well, because of course it does. Jungkook and Jimin dropped Taehyung off at your place since you’ll be using your car to get to the event instead of his motorcycle, so it was nice to see those two dorks again especially since both have been busy with finals. Then, the best part, was witnessing how handsome Taehyung - _your boyfriend_ \- looks all dressed up in his pastel pink suit (borrowed from Jungkook) and a funky floral dress shirt underneath (that is so Taehyung in every way) with his usually messy grey hair styled to part in the middle (by Jimin). The brand is launching their newest luxury skincare line, so the party is formal wear one. You’re so thankful that it was, because seeing Taehyung all fancy  and obviously feeling himself is the highlight of your whole month.

 

The two of you make quite a gorgeous pair - him in his pink suit looking so dapper and you in your pink Christian Dior Haute Couture dress looking like a modern day princess.

 

Jungkook and Jimin cooed over the two of you, acting like proud parents as they took prom-like pictures that both embarrassed you and made you laugh with joy. The different poses that Taehyung made the two of you do absolutely kills your guts from laughing at them so much when you checked the end results. There was the typical chest to back and arms wrapped around you pose, a Princess Diaries-inspired one where you two are kissing but it’s Taehyung who has his foot popped up, another pose where it looks like the two of your are about to throw down and beat each other up (Jimin’s suggestion), another that he is lifting you up bridal style, then one that _you_ tried to lift him up but failed, and plenty more.

 

As the two of you drove to the event, you looked over the pictures fondly, sending yours and Taehyung’s favorites to your friends group chat (Jennie, Jungkook, and Jimin included). They all freaked out over how cute it was and expressed how they hope the two of you have fun that night.

 

You wished their sentiment came true, but the minute you walked into the VT event, it all came crashing down.

 

You have very few influencer friends - Jisoo being the only one you are really good friends - but you have plenty of acquaintance.

 

The influencer world is… How can you say this without offending anyone… Pretty fake, if you are being honest. By that you mean, you’ll probably make two or three real friends in your circle, but the rest will just be there to play fake nice and try to use you to increase their clout.

 

But you really find out who your real friends the moment something big happens in your life - good or bad.

 

Like who will send you a congratulation when you land that awesome brand deal? Probably not the one who is just pretending to be your friend, they’re too jealous to do that.

 

Who will try to reach out when you break up with your boyfriend? Probably not the one who always gushes that she loves you and she’ll be there for you publicly but doesn’t even bother ask about how you are privately, because she doesn’t care enough.

 

So as Son Wendy marched over to you with this big smile on her face and her friends following behind - all of whom haven’t talked to you in _months_ \- you knew it wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation, although they will try to poise it as such. 

 

“Oh my god, Y/N! I haven’t seen you in _sooooo_ long, I’ve missed you _soooo_ much!” Wendy exclaimed shrilly, hugging you tight before you could even realize what was happening. Her other friends greeted you too but you could tell they are more interested in the man you had his arm around your waist. Why wouldn’t they be, because the last time they saw you, you were still with —

 

“I didn’t know you and Jaejin got back together!” Wendy said with a gasp, glaring over at Taehyung but still trailed her eyes up and down his body. Putting on a smile back your way, she gushed so discernibly disingenuously, “That’s so cute! I knew you two are meant to be!”

 

Your face dropped, all your systems nervous. How are you supposed to explain this, that the man by your side is not your ex but his twin brother? You’ve never been put in this position before that you got tongue-tied. “It’s, uh, not— it’s, um…”

 

Suddenly you feel Taehyung’s hold on you get tighter. Then he spoke up, “I’m actually not Jaejin. I’m his twin brother, Taehyung.”

 

The girls proceeded to laugh, until they realized that he wasn’t joking at all.

 

“Oh wow…” Bae Irene awed, really checking out Taehyung hard. “I didn’t even know Jaejin had a twin brother…”

 

“A hotter brother…” Kang Seulgi whispered to Park Sooyoung. “How is that even possible?”

 

Wendy doesn’t seem enthused though, crossing her arms in huff. “So you’re dating Jaejin’s twin brother… Isn’t that a bit, I don’t know, weird?”

 

You don’t know why, but her words really hit you hard. Maybe since you’ve thought about it before - how people would think your relationship with Taehyung is odd because you have dated his brother first. Especially with your family - they know about how much Jaejin broke your heart. What if they automatically hate Taehyung because of his brother’s mistakes?

 

 Again, Taehyung gives you a reassuring squeeze on your hip.

 

“Maybe it’s a bit weird, but I have always been the prettier one,” Taehyung joked, hitting his hip against you playfully. So you looked up at him, glad to have him at your side in this awkward situation. In that light, he looked absolutely ravishing that you suddenly forget what you are even worrying about. Taehyung smiling down at you is all you needed. “And this one here is way too lovely, I couldn’t bare to let her get away…” His voice got softer and softer, and so did the look in his eyes. “So if it’s weird… I don’t mind weird…”

 

After exchanging a happy smile with one another, he winked at the other girls, “But then again, I work at a BDSM club anyway, so weird might be my thing.”

 

As their jaws dropped simultaneously, you started to giggle as Taehyung began to pull you away. “Now please excuse us, there’s some tasty hors d'oeuvres calling our name.”

 

The next hour was actually pleasant. Even though that group of girls were glaring judgemental daggers your way the whole time, your friends Jung Jaehyun and Kim Yerim had finally arrived, and with their nice company and Taehyung’s hand in yours, you were beginning to have fun.

 

As the party went on, you tried the new products with your boyfriend, swatching it on the back of your hands and giggling together when he began sneezing because of the scent. That adorable moment caught the attention of the brand’s official ambassador, Lee Sunmi, and you had a lovely chat with her - she even invited you and Taehyung to her party the next weekend!

 

It was going amazing.

 

That was until… You had to excuse yourself from your friends and boyfriend to go to the washroom.

 

No, you did not fall into the toilet and thus ruining your expensive and borrowed dress or accidentally messed up your lipstick horrendously as you were touching it up… All that would actually have been better.

 

Once you’ve finished your little tinkle and makeup touch-up, you got back to party but saw no sign of Taehyung anywhere. You asked Yerim and Jaehyun if they’ve seen him but both told you no. So you searched around for him, even going as far as leaving the party hall to check the main lobby, but you didn’t have to go very far to be stopped on your tracks when you hear two familiar voices talking down the hall.

 

“It’s really so hard to believe. You look exactly like him, and yet…” There’s a low alluring hum before you hear Wendy add, “So different.”

 

“Right…” Taehyung answered.

 

You were about to make you presence known to save your boyfriend from Wendy’s prying - she was asking him a couple more questions about him and his brother -  but then you heard, “Y’know, if you ever get… _bored_ … of your current… _situation…_ I’ve been told by your brother that I’m much better than Y/N at _many, many_ things — _If_ you know what I mean…”

 

Heart dropping, you pressed yourself up against the wall, hoping you won’t be seen as you continued to listen in.

 

“I actually don’t. Is this all you wanted to say? Yes? Then I should be going. My _girlfriend_ is waiting for me—”

 

“Wait! I’m not done! Look Taehyung, I’m just saying, there’s a reason your brother broke up with _her_ after being with me — she’s not fun, she’s _boring_ , she’s boring _in bed_ \- but you probably already know that - plus she thinks she’s better than everyone just because of how many followers she has on Instagram…”

 

As she kept going about your supposed flaws, more and more tears filled your eyes. But it hurts so much to hear the reasons why Jaejin might have have broken up with you, because it’s not like you ever got the answer before. You just thought it’s because he found out that you found out that he was cheating on you. So hearing about how he had been telling the girls he had been cheating on you with (and one of them being someone you had thought was your friend) that you are boring and a bad lay really fucking cuts like a knife.

 

Well if only Wendy knew… Knew that she wasn’t special, that Jaejin cheated on you with plenty of other girls, not just with her, and that… Taehyung wouldn’t even know how “boring” you are in bed - you haven’t even slept together yet… So ha! Jokes on her - you guess…

 

The tears began to fall, and you couldn’t help but feel really awful and self-conscious about yourself. Maybe Taehyung would just be better off breaking up with you, you don’t exactly sound like a catch judging by all the things Wendy is saying about you…

 

There’s a dark and unamused chuckle that halted your thoughts and Wendy from speaking.

 

“You know…” Taehyung began, drawling in a deep vocal fry. “I’ve always known Jaejin wasn’t that bright - don’t get me wrong, I love him, he is my younger twin brother, but god, he’s an idiot… And then I found out how he treated Y/N - who is like… _The_ most wonderful person I have ever met - so _that_ propelled Jaejin’s stupidity sky high in my eyes… But now, seeing what kind of person he actually cheated on Y/N with… How _fake_ and _awful_ they are in every sense of the word, well, now I’ve realized Jaejin is beyond stupid. He created a new kind of stupid.”

 

Overjoyed, your mouth dropped. Taehyung was standing up for you, and in such a brutal way. That is honestly so… Sexy.

 

“E-e- _excuse me_?”

 

“I didn’t stutter,” you can hear the smirk in his voice. “And maybe if you weren’t so obviously envious of Y/N’s accomplishments, you would seen past your snake-colored glasses and know that all the things you’ve said about her isn’t even half-true. She could have been a great friend to you like I know her to be with her bestest friends who all love her unconditionally. Maybe... Maybe you could have even been one of them… I know she’ll be kind enough to give you a second chance. But after this… _I_ don’t want to see you anywhere near my girlfriend, okay…? I hope you enjoy the rest of the party, Wendy. Now please, _excuse me_.”

 

There was silence after that, and you could only guess that it was because Taehyung was walking away like a boss. Quickly, you press your palms against your face to pat away the tears, but you did not do it fast enough.

 

“Y/N?” Taehyung said in shock when he rounded the corner and found you there, tears stained on your cheeks. In a blink of an eye, his arms are tight around you, murmuring in your ear, “Fuck, I’m sorry you had to hear all of that.”

 

You shook your head, glancing up at him.

 

“Thank you, Taehyung…” You said softly, sounding so sad that it made his heart squeeze tightly. “But can we… Can we get out of here?”

 

So with you under his arm, Taehyung led you out of the party without glancing back.

 

 

 

 

 

Instead of heading back home, Taehyung took you to Noeul Park, to his favorite spot that overlooked the city skyline.

 

“Ain’t this a nice view of the city?” He whispered as he draped his suit jacket over your shoulders and held you close from behind, resting his chin on the top of your head. It made you smile for the first time since leaving the party.

 

Humming, you nodded, leaning yourself back more to surround yourself in Taehyung’s comforting warmth.

 

Together, the two of you watched as the sky turned from a brilliant orange to a majestic purple to a dark royal blue as the city buildings began to light up the night.

 

Half an hour passed by, and you were starting to feel better but there was something clouding your mind that you wanted to speak to Taehyung about.

 

Squirming slightly to pull away, you grabbed his hand and took him over to sit down at a bench nearby.

 

Taehyung waited patiently as you contemplated how to word your thoughts, your brows knitted deeply. Finally, you said, “I’m sorry… about what happened at the party…”

 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Taehyung murmured. “You have nothing to apologize for… I wasn’t your fault.”

 

You pressed your lips together, wetting it nervously as you looked down to where yours and Taehyung’s hands are clasped together. “I guess, but… I should have known they’d compare you to Jaejin and judge us and…”

 

Taehyung getting off the bench and bending down on his knee in front of you made you trail off.

 

“Y/N,” Taehyung said sternly, but he oh so gently grabbed your chin, forcing you to look him in the eye. His gaze is so tender that you let out a soft audible gasp. “I don’t care what they think… They can compare me to Jaejin all they want, judge our relationship all they want, but the only person whose opinion I care about is yours… okay?”

 

You looked at each other for a protracted moment before you said, “Okay…”

 

Giving him a small grin, you added, “I should tell you though… That I forgot…”

 

“Forgot what?”

 

“I actually forgot that… Jaejin even existed.” Taehyung’s mouth parted at that, pleasantly surprised, so you continued, “That’s why I didn’t warn you about what might happen at the party… It just never occurred to me…” His eyes grew wide, a hint of a smile twitching his lips.

 

“Because you, Kim Taehyung, you’re the only one I’ve been thinking about lately…” At that, he couldn’t help himself anymore, smile widely in that way you’ve grown to love so much. You had to giggle, reaching down to brush your thumb against his bottom lip, “I think you’ve got me caught under your spell… I can’t get you or your smile out of my mind.”

 

Chuckling joyfully, Taehyung craned his neck up, murmuring fondly just a breath away from your lips, “And that’s _exactly_ the only thing I care about.”

 

And so maybe even bad dates can turn out good as long at the night ends with Taehyung’s mouth against yours.

 

* * *

 

The 9th date marks the four-month anniversary of your relationship with Taehyung.

 

The two of you are again hanging around Samcheong-dong, drinking coffee and eating strawberry shortcake at the same cafe you went to on your first date.

 

Usually, you can spend the whole day walking around Samcheong-dong. But after an hour there - with Taehyung doing all the things he usually does to make you fall head over feet for him over and over again - you just wanted to take him home with you.

 

You are finally ready to have sex with Taehyung for the first time.

 

Maybe for some people, the relationship has been going at such a slow snail pace, but you had to do it to keep your heart safe. Lisa commented this before, but Jisoo and Rosé reassured you it’s fine, that you should do you and wait until you are comfortable. Still, you were worried about what Taehyung is probably thinking about how closed off you are about sex.

 

All that being said, not once did Taehyung pressure you to do anything you didn’t want to, just content with anything you gave him. Whether it be a hug, a kiss, a cuddle on his couch while the two of you watched the most recently added show on Netflix, or a full on heated make-out session with dry-humping - _all that_ was good enough for him.

 

Taehyung is so sweet and honestly the best boyfriend you’ve ever had. You can even confidently say that not only is he now your best friend - he is also your person.

 

Perhaps that’s one of the reasons why you are so nervous. Your hands are trembling as you try to unlock your front door, Taehyung behind you and already mouthing along the side of your neck, the ball metal on his tongue feels good on you like it always does.

 

You really like Taehyung so much, but what if sex changes everything?

 

To note, you haven’t been intimate with anyone in almost a year - and the last person you slept with was apparently telling the girls he cheated on you with that you were terrible in bed… So yeah… That’s not really a reassuring thought that you should be dwelling on right now.

 

Though it gets forcibly shoved to the back of your mind once you push Taehyung down onto your bed, his cheeks flushed and his lips already kiss swollen, looking utterly irresistible. Placing your knee on the mattress in between his parted thighs, you grab hold of the collar of his shirt to press yourself tighter against him. The two of you are still fully clothed, only your shoes and fall jackets had been slipped off on the way to bedroom as the two you heatedly made out.

 

And now, once again, your mouths and tongues are a blurry of fervent movements with Taehyung’s hands curling around your hips.

 

Taehyung pushes you down on one of his meaty thighs and guides you back and forth along it. That makes you part from kissing him to instead pant hot breaths into his slightly parted mouth. For some reason, you are extremely sensitive tonight, pulling the fistfuls of his shirt you have in your hands back enough to loosen the fabric as you bury your face into the crook of his shoulder and whine in a way that has Taehyung smirking.

 

He enjoys it. Enjoys how you even though you are already shivering and whimpering helplessly in that soft and cute pitch he loves, you are still rolling your hips so well to get yourself off, wrapping your arms around his neck to help stabilize yourself. The desperation in the act is so attractive to him.

 

“Come on, be a good girl, show me how much you want me…” Taehyung commands, soft yet stern, already smirking because he knows very well how needy you are for praises. It is beyond adorable to him how shy you get, yet you do what he asks anyway with finesse.

 

And just as he predicted, he feels your smile bloom against his neck, the rocking of your hips going harder to please.  

 

“Fuck, baby, look at you, so sweet for me… “ A moment later, a deep groan reverberates through him as you start to soak his jeans with every slow yet determined drag of your core against him.

 

“Already so wet, my God, Y/N…” Taehyung can’t believe how undeniably sexy you are, his head is spinning.

 

So riled up, his grip on you tightens, clenching the muscle on his thigh as he begins to bounce it. That and his voice - so deep and raspy -  saying all those dirty things in your ear is all it takes for you to come undone, bucking into him with a high-pitched stuttering moan.

 

As you come down from your high, Taehyung soothes his hands up and down your sides and thighs, never stopping his murmurings of praises against the side of your temple. You preen at this, finally pulling away from where you were hiding against his neck to slant your mouth with his, tenderly and sensually slipping your tongue around with his.

 

“T-Taehyung…” you pant out once you part minutes later, not because you needed air, but because you needed _him_.

 

Although riding his thigh and coming like that is all very, very good - that is also the farthest you and Taehyung have taken things before… And tonight, feeling the already hardened and massive bulge pressed up against you, you are craving for something more.

 

Or more accurately, you need his cock - in your hands, in your mouth, in your cunt, _anywhere_.

 

“Yeah?” He questions while he helps you take his shirt off, lifting it over his head and throwing it somewhere on the floor. He chuckles over how eager you seem to be, that if he didn’t assisted you, the crewneck might have ended up as a very deep v-neck.

 

Momentarily, you seem to forget what you wanted to do, awing over his bare body. Although you’ve seen Taehyung shirtless a couple of times already, you can’t help but stop and admire. Just knowing that each and every work of art inked on his skin was something he personally designed and drawn himself has you beyond speechless over how talented your boyfriend is. 

 

As you trace your fingers along the lines, you recall the stories he had told you behind each of the tattoos, and your heart swells knowing he trusts you enough to share the intimate details of each one. Like the fierce tiger surrounded by a glowing sun above his heart is a tattoo he designed when he finally decided to seek professional help for his depression, and it represents him finding light after the darkness.

 

From his pecs, your fingers continue to trail down the black lines, to where his nipples are pierced to the plane of his torso and then all the way to his soft tummy -  all of him which you love so much. It’s kind of  frightening to your fragile heart how so enamoured you are with Taehyung. But there’s also another part of you that couldn’t care less… You could not keep your hands off him.

 

Fluttering your eyes shut, you lean down to press your lips on the centre of his chest, smiling when Taehyung shudders in delight. Then slowly, you continue marking your red lipstick up his body, along the column of his neck, on the side of his jaw, up the side of his face until you reach his ear. Sultry and low, you purr like saccharine into it, “I really want to have a taste of your cock, Taehyung… Can I, _please_?”

 

Taehyung sucks in his breath, cursing softly as his dick strains from the confines of his tight jeans, your words the cause of this. He has never heard you speak this way before, and it honestly astounded him. He silently thanks whichever powerful being up above who granted him so much luck for him to be living in this moment with you.

 

Because _fuck_ … Hearing you say something so filthy in your sweet and innocent-like tone really riles him up and turns him on that he stutters his response:

 

“Fuck, o-of course baby, an-anything you want.”

 

You smirk at that and press a tender and slow kiss upon his lips. Then you are moving back down again, laving your tongue along his skin, until you are off the bed with your knees on the floor and your hands are working the buckle of his belt.

 

“There’s nothing, um, interesting going on down there, right? You have to prepare me for that, you know,” You say with a giggle, yet you’re only half joking.

 

“Hmmm? Are you asking if I have a dick piercing or something?” Taehyung asks, watching you with barely restrained anticipation, his whole body buzzing as you finally start to unzip his jeans while also nodding at his question.

 

As he assists you with getting his pants down, Taehyung answers with a chuckle, “Hell no, that shit hurts… And plus, my dick is already pretty beautiful without it…”

 

“Uh-huh,” you say, sounding unamused and even rolling your eyes playfully. Yet you having a sneaking suspicion Taehyung isn’t wrong about that as you start palming him from over his dark boxer briefs. It’s huge, and when you feel it twitch underneath your palm, you couldn’t bare the suspense anymore, your fingers flying to the waistband on his underwear.

 

When you pull it down, his big, fat cock flops out and curves up all the way to his bellybutton. Once again, you are rendered speechless.

 

A bit intimidated yet also intrigued, you grip his length gently with both your hands. You find yourself getting wetter and wetter, rubbing your thighs together, while his cock throbs in your hands. As you observe it, you can’t quite believe that it’s real, it’s so huge in both length and girth - easily 10 inches and cut. So mouthwatering, you think you might already be drooling. It’s irrefutably the most beautiful cock you’ve ever seen —

 

“Y/N…” Taehyung begins, losing his mind as he tries not to cum while you admire him so thoroughly. “I really hope you’re not comparing my dick with my brother’s… No matter how much I love you, that’s kind of a turn off."

 

Instantly, you freeze. Not because of the mention of his twin - you weren’t even thinking about Jaejin at all, and even now, that completely flies over your head… What you are really stuck on and what has your heart racing really fast is how Taehyung just dropped the L bomb on you.

 

Taehyung must have realized the slip of his tongue too, because you feel him tensing completely still as well.

 

You glance up at him, wide eyes meeting another pair of even wider eyes.

 

“Right…” You accidentally let out dumbly. “…Okay…”

 

You snap out of your daze once you see the apprehension growing on your boyfriend’s face, his cheeks and the tops of his ears burning bright red as his brows furrowed deeply.

 

Without tearing you gaze away from his eyes, you make a move to reassure him, taking one of your hands off his length so you can lean in and spread your tongue up the underside of his length. Licking several time until it is sloppy and wet from the base to the tip. He groans, grabbing a fistful of your hair, and you tilt your head to kiss and suck along the sides, still keeping eye contact. Then when you place a gentle kiss on the side of the head, you murmur to him sweetly and sincerely, “I love you too, Taehyung.”

 

Then you are swirling your tongue against his slit, tasting the precum oozing out of it, humming happily before you sink your hot mouth down on his length. Taehyung makes a whining sound, trying so hard not to buck up and fucking into your perfect mouth, squirming in glorious agony. So with his one hand in your hair and the other one indenting halfmoons on his own palm, he cries out instead, “Fuck, Y/N, I love you… I love you so so much…”

 

Maybe not the most conventional way of telling someone your true feelings for them, but neither of you cared at all, both just delighted it’s finally being said out loud in the first place.

 

About a little bit half-way down his cock, the tip of it is already hitting the back of your throat. You choke slightly and swallow around it, your hands stroking and twisting at the base you couldn’t reach with your mouth. Taehyung’s eyes roll to the back of his head, in absolute heaven - especially when you don’t forget to show love to his most sensitive spot, sucking his balls and licking along his perineum, and the fact you are so messy, slobbering all over him, drenching his cock with your gloriously hot saliva.

 

“Baby - _uhnnn_ \- you’re such a fucking good girl for me…”

 

You hum in content from his praise, continuing on to make love with his pretty, fat cock with your mouth and hands, until Taehyung forcibly pulls your hair back to stop you. Before you could pout and ask him why, Taehyung grins down at you, looking so fucked out already, his dark stare running a shiver down your spine, shooting straight to your core.

 

He pats his thigh, commanding, “Come here, baby,” and you can’t say no to that, getting up when you slip your hands with his and he pulls you up to him.

 

With his legs still sprawled open, you sit down sideways on his right thigh. His big hand immediately spreads over your inner thigh like he can’t stop himself from touching you, stroking back and forth. You moan at his close proximity to your throbbing core, your hand grabbing for his still hard cock again. He grins, his face nuzzling just behind your ear, kissing you there, cupping your mound with a squeeze, feeling how you are still soaking through your dark jeans. You whine pathetically, needy, hips jerking for more friction, so he rubs against it, easily finding the stop where your clit should be.

 

“I want to see just how wet this pretty pussy is for me,” he whispers against you hair, eyes roaming the side of your face to drink in your expressions of pleasure. “Is that okay, baby?”

 

“P-please,” You nod eagerly, letting out little whines still, and together, you and Taehyung crawl further into your bed.

 

Comfortably in the middle now, Taehyung pulls your shirt off, complimenting your extraordinary tits - his words, not yours - before he is wetting your pretty lacy champagne bralette to suck over your nipples as he lays you down gently and slowly on your back.

 

After your bra comes off, Taehyung takes his sweet, sweet time marking you all over, creating blue and purple artwork on your skin with his mouth to match his own inked ones. It was as if he is doing it to greedily claim you as his. But you already are, very much so, evident in the way he has you falling apart, squirming and whimpering his name, begging for more.

 

“My lovely girl,” you hear him whisper, placing one last grinning kiss on your stomach before he starts to undo the button of your jeans. You gasp, heating up when another gush of wetness seeps out of you. You can’t believe Taehyung can affect you this much, you could probably come again just from his voice alone.

 

Chest heaving with every shuddery breath, you look down, grasping the sheets tightly as you watch him shimmy your jeans down along with your underwear, anticipation coursing though your bloodstream —

 

Until you _literally_ see blood spotting your underwear lightly along with your arousal. Embarrassment floods your whole body as you snap your legs close, sitting up to wrap your arms around it and hiding your face into your thighs.

 

Of course! Of _fucking_ course! As someone with an irregular menstrual cycle, you never know when your period is going to come. Usually, you never had a problem with it but of course… It comes back tonight, just when you’re about to have sex with your boyfriend for the first time.

 

What if Taehyung finds you disgusting now? Jaejin would never come anywhere near your vagina whenever you have your period, and the only thing he would do sexually during the week you had it is let you suck him off…

 

What if like Jaejin, Taehyung thinks it’s gross that you would even try having sex with him tonight, even though you honestly did not know it was coming?

 

Frustrated and humiliated tears starts clouding your vision… Then you feel Taehyung’s hand rubbing comforting circles on your back.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” He murmurs.

 

You sniff, refusing to look at him, afraid to see the judgment in his eyes. “I’m sorry — I should have — I didn’t know that my period was going to come today…”

 

“Hey, it’s fine, it’s nothing to embarrassed about, Y/N…”

 

But you are embarrassed, you can’t just not _be_.

 

“Please, Y/N… look at me…” His tone so gentle that you find yourself peering over at him, although slowly and cautiously from behind your arm.

 

The soft look on his face almost puts you at ease, especially when see no hint of judgment or disgust on it. Instead, he grins, kissing you three times, from your cheek to your temple.

 

“It’s… You don’t find it gross?” You ask, voice small like your don’t want to even be heard.

 

“Of course not, it’s perfectly natural,” he says, wiping away the one tear that fell from your cheek.

 

He’s right, of course - you find yourself humming in agreement - but still, you frown in worry.

 

Taehyung wraps his arms around you tight, rocking you slightly as you melt into him. “Do you want to call it for the night, or do you still want to continue? It’s up entirely to you, babe.”

 

That has your brows jumping up in shock, so you glance up at him. “You— You still want to have sex with me… even with my period?”

 

Taehyung chuckles, nodding as he looks down, and you follow his gaze to his still very hard cock. You couldn’t believe it, he isn’t even turned off in the slightest. “Uh… Hell yeah! But if you don’t want to, I’m perfectly A-Okay with just cuddling toni—”

 

“I- I want to!” You hear yourself exclaim, heating up at how eager you sounded. But you haven’t had good dick in a while and goodness, you’ve been wanting to feel Taehyung for so long now. You don’t think you can handle waiting another week.

 

“Yeah?” He asks, perking up.

 

One again shy, you nod slowly.

 

“You sure?” He tries again, wanting to hear you voice it.

 

“Yes...” You say, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, “I want you tonight, Taehyung.”

 

At that, Taehyung grins wide, kissing you so hard and passionately that your heart feels like it about to leap out your throat. He makes you feel so safe and loved that you want be reckless and give him all of you - every piece of your heart.

 

When you part minutes later, Taehyung hops off the bed to grab a towel from your closet, setting it down on the bed for you to lay on top of. He also rolls a condom on his length while you got comfortable, and joins you on the bed once he is done.

 

On top of you again, Taehyung gives you sly smirk before he dips down and swirls his pierced tongue around your nipples. You keen out loud, back arching, then a moment later you jolt, losing your voice suddenly when you feel the tip of his finger nudging at your entrance. Taehyung unlatches his mouth from your hardened right nipple, sucking in a hiss while he prods in slightly.

 

“Ah fuck, gotta stretch you out, babe… I don’t think your tight pussy can handle me yet.”

 

Whimpering softly, you nod in agreement, already knowing the stretch of his fat cock will be painful one without any proper prepping beforehand.

 

It’s clear as day how much you need it, when even just two of his thick, long fingers sliding into your cunt make you let out an extremely loud and wailing cry. It feels good, but the stretch burns tremendously.

 

Eyes squeezing shut, you claw tightly onto his biceps. You couldn’t believe that not only is he not grossed out at all, but he is now even finger-fucking you like nothing else is going on down there.

 

In an alternating pace, his fingers scissors wide and presses in deep to curl inside you, easily brushing your g-spot. Once you get the hang of it, you begin to cant your hips upward to meet his ministration. Taehyung watches in awe at how lovely you are, adding a third finger and pressing his thumb on your clit. Though just after three small circles around the nub, you are jerking and opening your mouth wide in a silent moan, clenching and gushing around his fingers.

 

Taehyung leans down to press his mouth long and hard on your forehead, his fingers continuing to thrust slowly into you until your orgasm ebbs away. His grin is the first thing you see when you flutter your eyelids open, all starry-eyed. You sigh dreamily, pulling him down by the curl of your hand on the back his neck, kissing him silly until you both can’t breathe.

 

“Fuck, I love you,” Taehyung declares again, making you smile. He nuzzles his nose against yours. _Cute._

 

“Can’t wait to fuck you,” he whines in desperation, pouting while he kisses the corners of your smile.

 

_Absolutely adorable._

 

You grin even wider, pressing a palm on his chest, “I can’t wait either,” you push him away, gentle yet firm, “So get to it.”

 

Taehyung smirks in intrigue at your bossy command, sitting up on his knees to do as you say. Swiftly, after wiping his hand semi-clean on the towel, he grabs your legs to pull you closer towards him and you cling around his waist.

 

He grabs his cock, stroking languidly, about to ask you again if you’re ready, but the look on your face - lip caught between teeth and your eyes so foggy with lust - and the way your body is heaving with anticipation tells him you sure are.

 

So without any further delay, Taehyung glides the head of his protected cock along the softness of your folds, slicking himself up with your arousal and menstrual blood, an all-natural lubricant. He watches you, getting so much harder than before as you whimper from the sensitivity of him rubbing himself over and over again against your labia and the hood of your clit, teasing you so much that your entrance flutters anxiously, dripping more on the towel below.

 

“Please, Taehyung, please, fuck me, please?” you beg sweetly, almost crying, writhing up to try to slip his cock inside you. It doesn’t work, but the tears glistening in the corners of your eyes is so enticing to Taehyung that he has mercy on you. 

 

Jaws slacking, Taehyung lets out a growling grunt as he begins to press into you, so fucking tight that his head is spinning with desire. Inch by aching inch, he slowly buries himself further inside you, taking his time to get to know the cunt of the girl he loves.

 

You are fucked speechless, unable to breathe at the sheer size of him, the stretch burning so good. Tears really do start to fall freely down the sides of your face, yet you don’t mind. Taehyung is way bigger than anything you’ve ever had in you before - maybe bigger than what is deemed safe and appropriate for your size, but _you_ think he is perfect for you - filling you to the brim and spreading you wide.

 

If you can die from being impaled by a large cock - hey, at least you die happy!

 

You didn’t think it was possible, but sooner than later, Taehyung is hilt deep, his thumb soothing circles on the crease of your thigh, letting you get used to his size before he makes any further movements.

 

"You have the prettiest little cunt, baby,” Taehyung awes, pressing his hand over your mound and spreading his middle finger and ring finger in a wide V to spread your lips open so he can see how his fat cock is practically splitting you in half. He loves how small you look compared to him, loves how certainly ambitious your little pussy is wrapping and quivering around him like it’s its job. He groans as you hot wall flutter uncontrollably when he starts to fuck you slowly. “That's my good little baby, fucking take my cock so good, f _uck_ … God, I love fucking you so much, such a tight, little cunt, my baby girl—”

 

Soft mewls slip out of your parted mouth in rising crescendo with every word he says and every roll of his hips, and that spurs him to go a little faster and whole lot harder. The wet smack, smack, smack of your pussy against his groin is loud in the room, but yours and Taehyung’s heavy breathing and moaning might be louder.

 

“T-Tae...! I’m gonna cum!” you gasp out, your hands fisting whatever you can grab onto - one on his forearm and the other on the pillow above your head, pushing it to press against the headboard as your back lurches up.

 

Sweat drips down from the tips of Taehyung’s wet bangs and his nose onto you, his fingernails biting down your upper thighs and hips, watching how your tits shake as he fucks you open rougher - determined to make you fall apart for him once again. “Yeah? That's it then, baby, grip my cock. Come for me.”

 

With no regards for your neighbors, an extremely deafening wail tears from your throat, as waves upon waves of your climax washes over you, spreading the most wonderful feeling you’ve ever felt from your hear to the curling of your toes.

 

Not even a moment later, Taehyung groans long and low, spouting on how much he loves you and your cunt and your _everything_ , his hips stuttering to press into the deepest part of you as he comes into the condom in spurts. He bows low, mouth finding yours in need, getting lost in the kiss as the high from your orgasm slowly fades away.

 

When you part, he slips his softened cock out of you and slowly lays down as he rolls you over to be on top of him. He holds onto the back of your head, making you lay your head on his chest as the two of catch your heaving breaths, and you almost fall asleep from the lullaby of his heartbeat.

 

Later, after the afterglow, Taehyung shakes you awake so he can carry you to the washroom to get cleaned up in the shower. He is so sweet and tender as you bathe together, being careful with you because you still ache from how well he made love to you. He even helps you get dress, picking an oversized blue and white striped pajama shirt with the BT21 character Tata because he says you’d look adorable in it. You feel adorable as he lifts you up again with the cheerful laugh and lays you back down on your bed.

 

Before you turn in for the night, you and Taehyung kiss a bit more, unable to get enough of each other.

 

Although tired, you smile into the kiss, and you whisper with tenderness upon his lips, “I love you, Kim Taehyung.”

 

Holding you in his arms, Taehyung smiles into your hair, his heart swelling with endearment and fondness for you. “I love you too, Y/N.”

 

* * *

 

**_3 months later…_ **

 

Sprawled on the couch of his parent’s beach house, Kim Jaejin is already beyond bored of this week long family vacation and it hasn’t even started yet. Today marks the first day and only half of the family members invited to stay have arrived - only him, his younger sister Ryujin, his Aunt Yoona and Uncle Namjoon, his parents, and his grandmother in the huge house.

 

So he turns to do what he usually does when he is bored… Take out his phone to scroll through his social media.

 

Or more specifically, to check on the social media pages of his ex-girlfriend, Y/N.

 

Scowling, he can’t help but still feel his heart racing as he admires her pictures. He feels like an absolute dumbass for breaking her heart and cheating on her and breaking up with her. He doesn’t know why…

 

Maybe he still loves her…

 

She is actually the only girl he has ever loved. The only one to ever make him feel like he can actually be someone to be loved. The person that made him the happiest and made him laugh the hardest. The best fuck of his life. But he had to ruin it all because of his own selfish ego - not a day goes by that he doesn’t regret it.

 

But it’s too late, he has a sinking feeling about that when a few months ago, she finally blocked him on every social media apps and any way he can communicate with her.

 

She must be dating someone now. In all her pictures she is looking so radiantly happy. And although no guy or girl has appeared in her pictures in a romantic way, he has inkling the person tagged as Vante for photo credit in the description of her Instagram pictures is that person making her happy. Jaejin hates that fucker already, whoever the hell he is.

 

“—And he is so already in love! I really think I’ll be getting my first grandchild soon!”

 

His mother’s gushing to his Aunt Yoona and his sister catches Jaejin’s attention.

 

“Who are you talking about?” He asks, and the three women turns his way.

 

“Uhh… Taehyung, duh,” Ryujin says with a playful roll of her eyes. “I don’t see you taking any cool girl home to meet mom and dad.”

 

That has Jaejin confused. “What? Taehyung has a girlfriend?”

 

“It’s surprising, huh?” Aunt Yoona grins, knowing how much a hopeless romantic her nephew is - but he doesn’t fall in love easily so she knows it was going to take a really special girl to capture his heart. “Ahh… Little Taehyung is all grown up! I’m so happy for him!”

 

“I was shocked too!” his mother exclaims, shining bright with happiness. “Taehyung is always so careful with his heart so I really think he found the one. You should hear him, Jaejin! Always calling me on the phone to gush about her! Always Y/N this and Y/N that—”

 

“Y/N?” Jaejin sits up straight, alarmed. No, it can’t be… It’s just a coincidence.

 

Before his mother can go into further details, the doorbell rings.

 

“That must be them!” His mom says excitedly, hopping up from where she was sitting on the couch, but Jaejin is faster than her, jogging past her as he calls out, “I’ll get it!”

 

He doesn’t know what has gotten over him, even Ryujin raises an eyebrow at him because he is never that excited to see Taehyung - _ever_. But he couldn’t stop himself, it must be the burning curiosity.

 

_Itcan’tbeheritcan’tbeheritcan’tbeheritcan’tbeher_ , he chant in his head as he turns the nob. _Itwon’tbeheritwon’tbeheritwon’tbeheritwon’tbeher._

 

When he opens the open, his face immediately falls, his heart dropping along with it.

 

Because, lo and behold, the girl that his twin brother, Taehyung, has his arm around is really you. The girl he is still in love with.

 

_This is going to be a really fucking long week_ , Jaejin thinks as you and Taehyung smirk at him as a greeting, before his mother pushes pass him to hug her eldest (and most favorite) son and his new lovely girlfriend.

 

As the family vacation slowly passes by, Jaejin doesn’t know which of these three is the worse thing that has happened:

 

  1. The fact that all his family members are so quickly enamoured by you - even their grandmother who hates every significant other that her kids and grandkids has ever brought home. Even his dad was on her shitlist for the longest time until him and Taehyung were born - and even then she only liked him for providing the sperm to make her beloved grandchildren. But with you, Grandma Oh was smitten the moment you walked through the door and smiled her way.



 

  1. How one night, two days ago, he was going to the kitchen in the middle of the night, but what he ended up not even getting a snack but just eavesdropping from outside the door as Taehyung, Ryujin, and his mother were having a heart-to-heart in there. And what he learned gave him the most sickening feeling in his stomach… Taehyung has already bought an engagement ring for you and his mom and sister were gushing over it, hoping he drops the question soon.



 

Or, 3. Why the fuck did you and Taehyung take one of the two only bedrooms in the North wing of the house. Jaejin knows that Taehyung knows that those bedrooms on that side of the property is his favorite because of the view of the beach, so why the hell did you two take the bedroom beside his? So since the week began, he has been hearing the squeaking of the bed, you loud and lovely moaning and whimpering, and the smacking of what he could only assume is Taehyung’s skin against yours from the minute the sun goes down until is rises up again in the morning. Jaejin has barely gotten a wink of sleep, overthinking about what Taehyung’s freaky, disgusting BDSM club working ass is actually doing to you. Taehyung probably has you all tied up, whipping you with wooden paddles until you are bruised and coming multiple times, maybe he even has a vibrating toy pressed against your clit, and a ballgag in your mouth….

 

Jaejin groans, hating it, he doesn’t want think about _anything_ anymore.

 

So Jaejin deems them all to be pretty terrible, he can’t choose. But if he only knew that what he had guessed about 3 is all actually very true, then that would be the one he picked - without a shadow of a doubt.

 

All this weeklong vacation did for Jaejin is to realize that his older twin brother, Taehyung, is _much better_ than him in every way. And as Jaejin woefully watches you smile so brightly up at Taehyung during the final dinner of the week, looking happier than he has ever seen you before - Jaejin sadly can’t even deny that as much as it hates to admit it.

 

It’s an undeniable fact, you and Taehyung are perfect for each other - and there’s nothing Jaejin could ever do to change that. The dark look that Taehyung glares his way when he catches Jaejin checking out his girlfriend says this much... He better not even _try_. 


	2. The Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first big fight with your boyfriend, Taehyung, leads to something bigger… And better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoy it! it's titled after tswift's 'afterglow' which is absolutely the perfect song for this whole piece!

“I’m surprised how well everything is coming along. If it all goes to plan, we can reopen next Friday— Oh, Y/N! Watch out!”

 

Even with Jimin’s advanced warning, you still almost stumble into the small pile of discarded rubbish placed haphazardly on the side of the Club Singularity’s first floor bar area. Luckily for you, Taehyung has quicker reflexes, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you towards him so quickly that you crash against his chest. But hey, your boyfriend’s strong chest probably feels a hell of a lot better than falling face first onto a bunch of  wooden planks.

 

When you glance up at him, Taehyung’s worried puppy dog gaze is already looking down at you. And so you grin at him with a thank you, and relief softens his features.

 

“Ah, sorry, Y/N! I really should have taken out the garbage earlier today… But the new lights came and so we’ve spent most the day installing those instead…” Jimin frowns regretfully.

 

“It’s fine,” you chuckle, shaking your hand for him to not worry about. You know him and the other employees at the club have been working their asses off day and night to put up the finishing touches of the club’s newest renovations so they can finally open again after being closed for 2 months already. So if cleaning up has escaped their minds through all the hectic running around, it’s no big deal… Except… 

 

“But you should really get to cleaning it up. It’s a bit of a safety hazard,” your boyfriend voices out with a frown, taking the words right out of your mouth

 

Jimin agrees with him, and calls over a couple paid helpers to take out the garbage lying around.

 

Once they come over and get to it, Jimin resumes the tour of the new and improved Club Singularity for you and Taehyung. This time Taehyung grasps firmly onto your hand in case any more obstacles appear in your way. He knows how much of a klutz you can be.

 

Jimin talks some of the obstacles they faced throughout the whole process as the three of you bound up the stairs to the second floor - the space that has the most changes.

 

“You know I would have gladly helped if you guys needed another hand…” Taehyung tells his best friend.

 

A month before the renovations started, Taehyung quit his part-time job at Club Singularity to focus on school and his new full-time job at the aquarium. Today is actually the first time since Taehyung’s last day of work party that the two of you have stepped foot into the club. 

 

“I know,” Jimin answers, looking back at Taehyung with a grin. “But your dissertation is more important so get that done and we’ll call it even, baby.”

 

You laugh when you witness the exchange between them, from Jimin’s wink and to Taehyung’s wide boxy smile and cheerful giggle. 

 

Landing on the second floor, you are  immediately greeted with an awe-inspiring sight that has your jaw falling to the floor. On the newly painted deep blood red walls, a row of seven beautiful oil paintings in gold intricate frames hang up proudly. Each painting is a portrait of a model in stylish bondage wear styled by Yeha Leung - and each model vastly different from the  next in gender, size, and race; celebrating the very inclusive and diverse scene of the club.

 

Whipping out your phone with the hand not holding Taehyung’s, you snap multiple pictures as the three of you admire paintings. You send the picture to the group chat that you have with your best friends Rosé, Lisa, and Jisoo, adding a wall of different heart emojis to the message.

 

Jisoo and Lisa are as enthusiastic with their praises, and Rosé answers the barrage of compliments with a ‘love you darlings, thank u !’

 

Before the renovations even started, Rosé’s girlfriend, Jennie, had proposed to their boss about commissioning Rosé to do some art for the club. Their money was very well spent because each piece that Rosé painted is an absolute masterpiece. 

 

After a few more minutes of really soaking in the paintings, Jimin leads the you and Taehyung to the new upstairs bar, the pretty and chic gothic bathrooms, the new railings of the balcony overlooking the dance floor on the first floor, and last but not least - the star of the upstairs renovations - the bigger and more grand Purgatory.

 

They really did a great job with every new renovation of the club, but this room took the cake. It really looked like a high end burlesque bar that would be featured in some raunchy and sexy vampire show. Plush, velvet love seats and small tables here and there, and now there is a circular stage in the centre of the room - perfect for the shows.

 

Jungkook was on there now, trying - and seemingly failing - to install a sex swing.

 

“A little help would be nice!” Jungkook calls out when he sees the three of you enter the room, his leg hanging on one of the straps while his other feet balances on the step stool below him. Jimin and Taehyung quickly rushes to his aid, but before could follow, you hear your name being called from the other side of the room. 

 

You wave happily at the sight of Jennie, making your way towards her. She’s off to the side of the room, building something with Yoongi, another bartender, and the newest Dom that replaced Taehyung, Jung Hoseok. They all seem to be bickering once you got close enough to them.

 

“What are you guys making?” You ask, head tilting at the object because you can’t quite figure it out.

 

“Well, it’s supposed to be a sex bench,” Jennie says, sighing heavily. “But between these two dummies, and Jungkook swinging on the sex swing like he is Sia in her song Chandelier… Everything is a mess.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Yoongi pouts, pointing his hands at the bench he had just finished screwing together. “This is perfect.”

 

To emphasize his point, he sits on it… Only for it to fall apart at the weight of him, and he lands on the floor with a hard thump. While all three of you surrounding him laugh it up, Yoongi scowls and gets up quickly, rubbing his now sore ass. “Glad you guys take pleasure at the sight of my pain…”

 

“Isn’t that the whole point of this room?” Hoseok teases, and that stumps Yoongi because… Well… Hoseok’s right.

 

Grabbing the wrench from Yoongi’s hand and pushing him aside, Jennie declares, ‘Looks like I have to do everything around here,’ and gets to work to fix the bench. You and the guys help out as well but it’s mostly thanks to Jennie that it is properly and sturdily made 15 minutes later. 

 

“Try it out, Yoongi!” 

 

Yoongi wrinkles his nose at Hoseok, “Why me?!”

 

“You’re the sub here,” Hoseok laughs, making Jennie snort as well.

 

Yoongi glances pointedly at you, making you heat up. “What about…”

 

“She’s our guest!” Jennie glares at him, and Yoongi relents with a roll of his eyes, gingerly getting on the bench, and this time, it doesn’t fall apart. He lays face down, his face pressing onto the message bench-like hole.

 

“I hate this,” you all hear Yoongi murmur quietly.

 

Jennie ducks down to check his face and finds him blushing red. You can see how she mouths to him through the smirk on her lips, “No, you don’t… You loooooove bending like this for Hoseok.”

 

“Shut up,” you think you hear Yoongi reply, but you were too intrigued by his position on the bench to really pay attention to their banter.

 

You can’t help but to picture yourself in his place, and it burns something up in you… You in a pretty leather bondage lingerie like the ones in Rosé painting, strapped so tightly onto the bench that you can’t move an inch, your ass up and waiting to be spanked hard… And then imagining Taehyung standing just behind you, achingly hard from seeing you like that, and ready to deliver that first hit that will make you drip just for him…

 

“What the heck are you guys showing my innocent girlfriend?!” 

 

You jolt out of your fantasy, and see that Hoseok had frozen, about to hit Yoongi’s butt with the palm of his hand, but at the sound of Taehyung’s scolding voice stopped before the impact. With the booming laughter of almost everyone in the room, you realize that Taehyung, Jimin and Jungkook had finally joined you - feeling your boyfriend’s presence behind you by his hand pressing on the small of your back.

 

Yoongi gets off the bench, shifting awkwardly in place because of the obvious bump at the front of his jeans. Hoseok steps in front of him to hide it, and blows a raspberry to quickly divert any comments that may come if the others notice by saying, “Innocent…? I bet you and Y/N do a lot of  kinky shit…”

 

Jimin laughs in agreement, nudging Taehyung playfully, “Yeah, come on, Tae. We know you…”

 

“You probably have multiple sex swings and do like a… Spiderman Manoeuvre! And it’s like so fucked up!” Jungkook adds, laughing. Then he trails off, thinking about it some more and smiles all dreamily, “ … but hot, you know?”

 

The others begin to chime in with what they think yours and Taehyung’s kinky sex life looks like, judging from what they know about Taehyung’s past sex life with his previous partners. Some ideas so out of this world that it should be funny… But it’s not. Not to you. 

 

Luckily only Jennie picks up on it - the fake laugh and smile you try to put on and the way Taehyung has gone to uncharacteristically quiet. “Guys, come on, enough now… This is getting boring… Let’s get back to work.”

 

You give her a thankful smile as she ushers the boys along to get some more work done, leaving you alone with Taehyung.

 

When you feel him squeeze your hand, you look up and see that he is visibly upset.

 

“I’m really sorry about that… The guys can be a bit much sometimes…” He frowns. “I’ll tell them off later.”

 

It’s clear that you and him are feeling down from two entirely different reasons. Taehyung is mad at his friends for bringing all that up in your presence, and you’re feeling blue because all that was said - even the most vanilla BDSM idea thrown out there - you’ve never got a taste of any of it from Taehyung. 

 

Never.

 

So what are you doing wrong?

 

You dust away the thought with a shake of your head and a small smile towards Taehyung. “You don’t have to do that, babe. It was nothing.”

 

“You sure?” Taehyung questions, not entirely convinced.

 

But with a kiss pressed upon his lips, that changes. Taehyung lets go of the doubt, smiling into the kiss.

 

It’s too bad your remedy didn’t quite work on yourself.

 

* * *

 

“Am I doing something wrong?” You voice out loud, quite whiny and also a little slurred from the three cocktails you’ve already drank. “Maybe, I’m not…”

 

“You’re not what…?” Rosé asks, frowning. Both Jisoo and Lisa are looking on at you with the same expression, confused at what you are going on about. It’s that time during a Girls’ Night Out when all the fun and laughter subsides for a more serious talk. “I thought you said yours and Taehyung’s sex life is great?”

 

“It is! It really is!” You insist hurriedly. They urge you to go on because they feel a— “But…”

 

There it is…

 

You sigh deeply, pressing your fingers on your forehead. “I don’t know… I feel like… There’s a part of him that he hasn’t shown me and that… scares me… Like I hear his friends joking about how wild and crazy his sex life was and then with me… It’s… Beautiful and loving and passionate and… Oh God,” you groan, hating yourself for feeling so petulant about it all. “I’m really selfish aren’t I? Shouldn’t that be enough?”

 

“Come on, Y/N, just say you want to get SPANKED HARD AND GOOOOO!” Lisa hoots, causing the other girls to cause a ruckus as well. You slink down out of embarrassment, feeling the eyes and hearing the slight snicker of the other patrons of the trendy bar at your best friend’s outburst.

 

“Lisa’s right!” Jisoo chimes in, leaning closer toward you and looking you straight in the eye. And you know you’re about to get that wise Jisoo talk. “Look, Taehyung is probably scared to bring it up… Like maybe he thinks if it’s him that suggests the idea, he is pressuring you to do it or something… Cause lucky for you, your boyfriend is like the least toxic male in the whole entire world! He’s actually sensitive and attentive to your feelings! So if you really want a taste of that wild and kinky life… I think you should be the one to bring it up!”

 

Pushing one the three shots she had just ordered towards you, Lisa begin to chant, “LET HIM KNOW! THEN GET SPANKED!”

 

The other girls join in while you laugh and knock back the shot and the next one Lisa pushes towards you again, gaining a boost of confidence because of your best friends’ enthusiastic support.

* * *

Taehyung wakes up in the middle of the night because of a loud pounding on his front door. At 3:32AM to be exact, which he finds out from the blinding light of his iPhone he had just checked. Groggy and exhausted, he crawls out of bed slowly, wondering who is making all the ruckus. He hopes it’s not Mrs. Ahn again from down the hall. Although he really likes the little old lady, he’d rather not spend another early morning searching around the neighbourhood for her cat. 

 

Especially not today, when he has only gotten 30 minutes of sleep so far after researching for his dissertation all day.

 

The non-stop banging on the door continues even when he reaches the door. He’s about to give the person on the other side a good talking to about manners, but when he looks through the peephole, he sees that it’s you.

 

Alarmed and worried, he quickly opens the door.

 

“Y/N! What are you doing here?! Did something happen with your friends?!”

 

Grinning sloppily at him, you shake your head before ambushing him with a tight hug so powerful he takes a couple steps back, letting the door close behind the two of you. With your face pressed against his chest, you nuzzle him out of love.

 

“I just missed you,” you tell him, but it comes out all muffled on the dark grey cotton of his t-shirt. Still, Taehyung manages to catch all that and finds himself smiling down at you, his arms wrapping around to surround you with his own love.

 

“I’ve missed you too,” Taehyung murmurs onto the top your head, pressing his lips there tenderly. And he really does. It has been a long and hard two days, made even worse that the two of you hadn’t had the time to see each other. 

 

But now - seeing you earlier than expected since you two have a date later that night, and having you in his arms - everything feels alright again. 

 

You look up and see that look in his eyes that makes you want to kiss him until you are absolutely breathless. So you do. 

 

It starts off soft and sweet, the taste of wine on your lips even sweeter to Taehyung. But it doesn’t take long for it to get heavier, stumbling back further into you boyfriend’s apartment. 

 

Taehyung presses you up against the wall just beside his bedroom door. Moaning, you pull away to catch your breath but Taehyung doesn’t waste any time, mouthing and nipping down your jawline and neck. His pace is slow and languid, but it still feels so good.

 

“Taehyung, please…”

 

“Please, what?” he teases, smiling against your neck.

 

“Please—” you whimper, his large hand sliding under your shirt and his thumb flicking across your nipple, “Please, baby… Fuck me hard and rough. Choke me and hit me until I’m bruising and crying! Please, Taehyung, please…”

 

Taehyung freezes, suddenly wide awake like he just taken a shot of espresso. The more and more you talked, the more evident it is to him how drunk you really are. Frowning, he pulls away from you. 

 

“Y/N…” Taehyung grumbles when you try to bring him back closer with your hands pulling tightly at his shirt.  “Stop…”

 

“Why?” You giggle, kissing up his neck. He lightly shakes you off and your sloppy lips meet his jaw instead of his lips. 

 

“I’m serious, Y/N…” he says, trying to peel your hands off him. “I’m really not feeling it tonight.”

 

His words and tone of his voice hurts you, and you spring away from him like you had been burnt. You look up at him through blurry eyes. “I-I don’t…”

 

“Wait, Y/N,” Taehyung steps towards you, feeling guilty and hating himself because of the sight of the hot tears filling your eyes and the way your face starts to crumble. “Please don’t cry, it’s —”

 

“I don’t understand what I did…” You began to sob, dodging his attempt to embrace you by pressing yourself tightly against the wall. “I  don’t get why you don’t want me—”

 

“What?! No, that’s not—”

 

“You must be getting bored of me, aren’t you?” You accuse. Your head is filling up with so many dreadful thoughts, like how there are so many other girls that could satisfy him. And it makes you angry that he won’t allow you to show him that you can too. “Aren’t you better off with those other girls before me? The ones who can give you what you truly want?”

 

“Y/N, I can’t believe— why would you— You are the only one I want… But not right now, not when you’re plastered! Can’t we please just talk about this in the mor…”

 

You stop listening to his reasoning, still drowning in your darks thoughts. The insecure part you is rearing its ugly head again. Seeds of doubt that prevent you from thinking that anyone could ever truly love you, planted and nourished to bloom fully by Jaejin, Taehyung’s twin. So fuming, you cut him off like a knife, “But please, if you ever have the urge to cheat on me, at least have the decency to break up with me first unlike what your brother did.”

 

Taehyung staggers back - dumbfounded and hurt. And even though it was what you intended to do, you immediately regretted it. But for some reason, you could not bring yourself to take it back and say sorry… It might be because your pride and ego is so bruised from his rejection of your advances. 

 

So instead of doing or saying anything, the two of you just stared at each other - both your hearts hurting so, so much.

 

Finally, after a few minutes, you wipe away your still flowing tears with the back of your hand as you break the tension-filled silence, “I should go…”

 

You turn your heel, dragging your feet to the door. 

 

Though just as you were about to touch the doorknob, you felt a hand wrap around your wrist, pulling you back gently to stop you in your tracks. 

 

“Y/N, please, just stay the night…” Taehyung’s voice fills the quiet apartment, soft yet so obviously crestfallen. 

 

Sniffing, you stare blankly at the door to think about it, but then Taehyung adds, “Actually, I’m not asking anymore… You can hate me all you want but I’m not letting you leave this apartment at this time of the night… You can take the bed and I’ll sleep on the couch… Just… Please… Don’t go…”

 

More tears drop as your lips start to quiver, wishing to voice out loud that you could never hate him, but your voice betrays you and just won’t come out. 

 

So instead, you turn your head his way and nod, complying with his request. Except you couldn’t look him in the eyes, only staring at the floor. You can’t help but still be mad at him… And then also mad at yourself for being mad at him. But most of all, you are just plain embarrassed. 

 

Taehyung takes your hand gingerly in his own, and you allow him to lead you into his bedroom. No words are exchange between the two of you. Not even as he grabs you a damp hand towel from the washroom so you can wipe off the sweat and grime from your night out, and even as you change out of your clothes in front of him slowly and put on a clean t-shirt of his that he hands to you, and even when he helps tuck you into the bed.

 

After all that is done, he lingers for a bit, sitting at the edge of the bed while you pull the covers up and over your mouth. You see that he is about to make a move towards you — perhaps to lean down and kiss you, but he stops himself with a defeated sigh and stands up.  You watch with sad eyes as he goes over to his closet and takes out an extra blanket for himself. 

 

Just as he was about to leave the room, he looks over his shoulder at you and you quickly close your eyes to pretend you haven’t been watching him. You can feel his eyes on you, probably all forlorn and full of sorrow and… Just thinking about it makes your heart ache so much. 

 

“Goodnight, Y/N,” you hear him say. And after a few seconds of you not answering, he says more softly, “I love you.”

 

And then the door faintly shuts.

 

Once all alone, that’s when you roll over, bursting into more tears. This is yours and Taehyung’s first real argument and you already never want to have another one again. And now that you’re a lot more sober, you realize how much you regret how you handled everything that just happened and you can admit that Taehyung was absolutely right.

 

With all that swimming around your head, you spend a good half hour tossing and turning in bed, unable to fall asleep. 

 

You know you can’t fall asleep. Not when you’re feeling so anxious. Now when you don’t want Taehyung falling asleep thinking you hate him…

 

So you crawl out of bed, and head out the room, your footsteps light on the wooden floor - probably because you have your tail tucked in between your legs.

 

You find Taehyung on the couch, one of his arms underneath his head and clearly awake by the way his eyes are staring blankly at the ceiling, his brows knitted closely together and deeply.

 

He must be so exhausted. You know he has been working tirelessly all day and all night these past few weeks, and here you are, ruining everything and making him lose more sleep that he needed.

 

You can’t help but sniff because of another bout of incoming tears, and thus making your presence known. Taehyung glances over and finds you fidgeting at the bottom of his t-shirt that you are wearing and quickly sits up with the call of your name.

 

“I’m…” You start, crying — again. You really have no idea how you have any tears left to cry. “I’m sorry.”

 

Taehyung shakes his head, opening his arms wide to beckon you to him. “Come here.”

 

He pulls you to him as soon as you are within his reach, and you bury your face in his chest and cry softly, murmuring your sorry’s and how much you love him. 

 

Taehyung holds you tight and promises that you’ll talk about everything in the morning. You fall asleep with his mouth pressed on your temple and the scent of him calming your body enough to relax and stop crying. Though it was uncomfortable for the both of you to sleep in that small couch, you didn’t care… Your heart felt lighter with him by your side.

* * *

True to his words, you and Taehyung have a discussion over breakfast. From the argument, to your insecurities, and of course, the topic of your sex life and what you both want bring into it.

 

It was a long talk, but a good one that was really needed. It helps you see how healthy your relationship with Taehyung is compared to all your exes and why people always say communication is key in a long lasting relationship.

 

With all of that laid out on the table, both you and your boyfriend were feeling great. Like the weight has been lifted off your shoulders. 

 

That takes you to all the way to next Friday - the night of the Grand Re-Opening of Club Singularity. 

 

It was an amazing night filled with lots of joy and laughter with all your closest friends. Not to mention, the man who stayed firmly by your side the whole night was the most drop-dead gorgeous person in the room with his cool, loose light grey suit and his white shirt buttoned down enough to show off the tattoos on his chest. Though Taehyung says it’s you that’s making everyone’s jaw drop because of how ethereal you looked in your pale peach Stella McCartney midi silk dress and how you complimented it with some chic, dark gothic makeup.

 

When you weren’t with your friends, you and Taehyung spent the night dancing closely or canoodling in every secluded corner of the club. You thought for sure that since Taehyung couldn’t keep his hands off you all throughout the night that it would be night when you two finally do all the things you discussed in length the week before.

 

But it doesn’t happen. You and your boyfriend just stumbled back to your place, watched a movie and cuddled instead to close off the night. It was such a fun evening, so you didn’t really mind.

 

The next week comes and goes with Taehyung once again researching and writing hard for his dissertation and you also had your hands full with shooting for a brand deal with Charlotte Tilbury and her latest line of foundation and concealer. And although you and Taehyung would make time to grab breakfast or lunch together in between your very busy schedules, you still craved so much more time with him. 

 

So when Taehyung texts you out of the blue Tuesday afternoon about how he feels like taking a day off and if you would like to come over, you immediately cancel your meeting with your manager. Accepting the front row Prada runway invitation for their next show in Paris Fashion Week can wait!

 

You make it to Taehyung’s place in under 30 minutes, bringing coffee and pastries from your favourite coffee date spot - the cafe you two went to on your first date.

 

The lovely and bright smile that spreads on Taehyung’s face as soon as he opens the door for is enough for you melt like chocolate in his arm when he wraps it around you after grabbing the coffee tray from you with his other hand. He kisses you so deeply and sweetly in a way that lets you know how much he has missed you.

 

Taehyung lets you into his apartment, walking hand and hand to the kitchen together. Over coffee and cafe, you two talk about how your day has been so far. 10 minutes into this though, you notice how jittery Taehyung is, bouncing his leg a lot. You have a feeling it isn’t from the caffeine - that hasn’t ever affected Taehyung like this before. 

 

Raising you brow at him, you question teasingly, “What’s up with you? You seem oddly… excited… for some reason?” Pushing the plate with last piece of strawberry cake towards him with a smirk, you add, “Like a kid waiting for their birthday cake…”

 

He takes the offer graciously, swallowing it down before giggling bashfully. “I’m that obvious, huh?”

 

“Yeah, you are!” you laugh. “So, what’s up with yo—ooh!”

 

Before you can finish your question, Taehyung is grabbing your hand and pulling you up. “Come on, I need to show you something!”

 

“What is it?!” you ask, smiling big and filled with so much curiosity because of the way Taehyung keeps on giggling.

 

“It’s a surprise!” He sing-songs.

 

It is in front of the closed door of the spare room that Taehyung take you to. Inside, you know, is like a storage place. Filled with all the things Taehyung had been too lazy to unpack years ago when he first moved in. But he had always wanted to make it into a little home office… 

 

“Oh! You finally turned it into an office?” 

 

Taehyung grins, shaking his head. “Mmm… Not quite… I did something more… fun…”

 

The expression on your face is one big question mark until he opens the door, allowing you to see inside. An audible gasp leaves your parted mouth…

 

Because what is waiting inside is a newly painted tasteful, deep purple room. On the right side of the room, the window is hidden behind dark velvety curtains; and then in the middle wall, unique abstract art painted by Taehyung hang; and then on the left side, a gunmetal silver rack stood, displaying various toys and equipment - from handcuffs, whips, paddles, nipple clamps, candles, collars, ballgags and many, many more. And finally, the thing that makes your throat go dry and the star of the show, sitting proudly in the middle of the room like it also did in the Purgatory of Club Singularity - the sex bench that you have been so curious about.

 

Taehyung sees how your eyes light up, crossing his arms coolly instead of giving himself a congratulatory pat in the back like he wants to. He kept his gaze on you as you walk slowly inside the room, looking around in awe and wonder. Finding your way beside the bench, you lightly touch the restrains buckles. Picturing yourself strapped into it causes your heartbeat to speed up immensely. Not only that, it also sparks an intense tingling in between your thighs.

 

“I noticed how much you were admiring it when we were at the club - when we visited during the renovation and during the grand opening… So I made sure to get us one as well…” you hear Taehyung say closely behind you, easily knowing there’s proud smirk on his lips by the tone of his voice.

 

Feeling him place his hands on either side of your hips, you allow him to spin you around to face him. Just like you assumed, the look on his face is a smug one. Leaning down enough that his nose almost bumps with the tip of yours, he wiggles his brows from underneath his long and wavy bangs. “Like it?”

 

“Yeah, I’m—” Even though you’re at a loss for words, you could barely contain your excitement with the huge smile on your face. So instead you nod slow yet eagerly. “How long have you been working on this?” 

 

Taehyung tips his head back a bit, a small frown on his face as he hums in thought.

 

Adorable, crosses your mind — ironic given the setting and the feeling of the room now.

 

“Hmm… A little over a month? Like a few days after Singularity started their renovations… It reminded me to get my ass into gear to finally fix up this room and surprise you.”

 

Hold on… That means… He has been working on this way before the fight… Which also means… He had been planning to bring this life into your relationship… You really had nothing to worry about…

 

You feel really… idiotic. The fact you blew up on Taehyung even though it wasn’t at all warranted - even before, but more so now knowing what you know… You just felt so dumb.

 

Though before you can make a comment about it or apologize, Taehyung dips down and captures your lips with his own. 

 

The way he kisses you - how fierce and tender he is being - it’s like he knows the turmoil going on in your head and wants you to know that it’s all okay. To just let all that go. 

 

So you do. Kissing him back with just as much fervent. 

 

With his hands firmly on your hips and his tongue slipping inside your mouth, the two of you stumble back until you end up sitting on the bench. 

 

After a few minutes of heavy kissing and heavy petting, Taehyung pulls away slightly, a smirk playing on his lips as he asks while he catches his breath, “Do you wanna try it out?”

 

He pats on the bench to let you know exactly what he is referring to, and your eyes widen comically. “Like… Right now!?”

 

You glance down at your outfit. A casual lazy day outfit consisting of an oversized long-sleeved striped shirt and black jeggings. And you know underneath is a mismatched pair of underwear. Not even those cute Calvin Klein set, but some indiscernible brand (and your nude panty is one step away from a granny panty - just the high cut and ‘no-visible-line’ of it making it a bit more chic). 

 

You thought that the first time you do any BDSM with Taehyung you’d at least be wearing something hot… like a silky set from La Perla with some sexy (and super complicated) garter belt action going on.

 

“But I’m not even wearing cute underwear,” you pout, and Taehyung laughs hard, his head throwing back.

 

“All your underwear are cute… It’s on you,” he comments, still giggling slightly. He sees the way you roll your eyes playfully, and so he murmurs slow and just as teasingly, “But if you want to postpone this for a later date—”

 

“No!” You interject quickly, gripping tightly onto his shirt. The desperation and horniness jumped out, but you really did not care at all. “Let’s do it now!”

 

You bite down on your lip as you look up at your boyfriend with big pleading eyes. A look you know he couldn’t ever resist.

 

In just a blink, the bright and goofy boxy smile on Taehyung’s face turns into a wicked smirk and his playful gaze narrowing into something more dark and sinister. 

 

His right hand comes up to caress your face, his thumb pressing down on your bottom lip to stop you from biting it. While he swipes across your lip to spread the lipstick you had on - liking how he is the only one to ever make a mess out of you - he says with his voice deep and low, “Then you have to do everything that I say… Alright, kitten?”

 

The swift change startles you slightly, letting out a soft gasp as you feel yourself getting wetter. It takes a second and a raise of Taehyung’s brow to remember he had asked you a question. You nod.

 

“Do you remember what we discussed?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“And the safe word?”

 

“A-apple.”

 

He grins, closing the space between the two of you once again, whispering ‘good kitten’ before pressing his lips on yours once more.

* * *

 

Like the changing leaves outside, you are shaking uncontrollably. 

 

Of course, mostly out of anticipation — but it doesn’t hurt to say you were a bit nervous as well… 

 

Cause it is not every day that you get strapped face down on a sex bench and find yourself completely immobile. 

 

If you were doing this with anything else but Taehyung, you are sure you’d be having a full blown panic attack right now. 

 

But you aren’t. 

 

It is probably because you have complete trust in your boyfriend, and not only that, he has been so careful and tender despite the dominant role he has been putting on. 

 

Like after he had told you strip down to your underwear in a way that is more harsh and dictatorial than what you are used to, you had heard the hesitation in his voice. Or when he was helping strap you onto the bench — though the velcros around your wrists and ankles are tight enough to pinch you, he made sure you were comfortable and praised you the whole time.

 

So as much as you are shivering in your mismatched underwear while also being tied down in the most degrading position you have ever been in your whole entire life… You felt completely at ease.

 

Taehyung is by the toys rack, rummaging through all the items to carefully pick the one he wants to use on you first. With the only sense you can use, you try to hear and make a guess on what he is debating upon. Though it’s not like Taehyung had blind folded you - it was in his best judgement not to throw everything at you all at once during your first time - so you can easily turn your head slightly and peek. But you want it to be somewhat a surprise, squeezing your eyes shut to keep on listening in. 

 

Except maybe hearing isn’t your strongest sense… Because you hadn’t realized that Taehyung had already approached you until his hand smooths down your ass and down the back of your thigh. 

 

With a squeak, you jolt. Your eyes open to take in your surroundings.

 

“You okay?” Taehyung asks, worry lacing his voice. 

 

“Yeah,” You let him know. “You just startled me a bit.”

 

He hums back, his fingertips dancing on the side of your hips. His touch is so featherlight that you almost let out a giggle… That is until he uses those very same fingers to feel how damp your underwear already is, sliding his long digits up and down along where your slit is. 

 

“So cute…” he comments, gleeful at the way you try to arch your back to chase his fingers. But with the way you were pinned down, you could not even move an inch. Taehyung grins when he hears your small, soft whimpers. Seeing how needy you are for him is such a sight to see.

 

Taehyung loves the sight so much, he decides to reward you — with the wonderful  sound of vibrating. You bite your lip in anticipation, knowing very well that although you cannot see it, it has to be your favourite hitachi wand that is in his hand. You’ll know that sound from anywhere.

 

With the hand not holding the vibrator, Taehyung grabs your left asscheek, squeezing real tight. “Ready, kitten?”

 

The pathetic and quiet whimper of a ‘yes’ you barely voiced out didn’t quite satisfy Taehyung, earning you a stinging slap across your ass. 

 

“I can’t hear you, baby…” he sing-songs teasingly. You almost wanted to answer softly again - it’s strange how much pleasure you feel from the slight burning on the skin where his large hand is gripping again. But you knew the vibrator will - presumably - feel better, so you answer him louder this time.

 

Without another word, Taehyung presses the vibrator against you - starting at the halfway point between your knees and your aching centre. Of course you should have known that he wasn’t done getting you more riled up (even more than you already really are), gently grazing the wand up along your inner thigh and stopping just before he gets to the spot where you really needed him to be… Then moves back down again on the inner thigh of your other leg. 

 

He does this for what seems like several torturous minutes and it makes you wonder where your sweet Taehyung went… The one who gives you everything and anything you want as soon as you want it. Maybe if you just make it known that you want him to hurry up a little bit…

 

“Tae… ” You huff out, frustration crystal clear even in just that one word.

 

“Don’t be a bad girl, Y/N…” Taehyung warns in the sexiest honeyed voice you have ever heard. The way he chuckles low and deep also sends a thrilled shiver down your spine. That’s when you quickly realize that you also love this side of Taehyung.

 

“Be—” He smacks your ass again, 

 

“—patient…” And again. Though this time harder. 

 

And those hard smacks in combination with the growl he lets out has you soaking yourself an embarrassing amount. 

 

Okay, damn… You really love this side of Taehyung. 

 

Before you can even recover, three small clicks resounds in the room and a buzzing of a speedier pace echoes as well. You don’t even hear it or notice it until Taehyung thrusts the Hitachi against your core.

 

Due to the sudden intense simulation, you struggle in your restraints. Whimpers and moans starts to drown out the noise of vibration. Your wrists and ankles begin to burn with every twitch and jerk of your body, but it doesn’t even bother you at all when you are feeling so much pleasure from in between your thighs.

 

Taehyung amplifies the feeling by dragging the vibrator downward to press it directly on your sensitive and pulsing clit. He rests it there, watching in fascination at how your panties soaks even more with every passing second.

 

“Such a pretty little thing,” Taehyung murmurs as he lightly touches the cotton, feeling how drenched you are. “Always so wet for me…”

 

With the same free hand, he pulls your underwear to the side,  using his fingers to part your lips, revealing your clit. He uses his middle finger to rub at it, and grins to himself when your body begins to shake. Lightly, he trails his finger up, dipping just a single finger inside you. 

 

“Fuck me,” he groans out as your juices squelch around his finger. He bites his lip, feeling himself get harder as he  watches and feels your tight hole stretch around his thick fingers when he add another one to fuck you with.

 

“You like that, baby?” He asks, sounding breathless. Just as you moan out his name, he presses the vibrator on you without the hindrance of the cloth.

 

You cry out, nearly sobbing. The severity of the pleasurable feeling spreads all throughout your body. Beginning to shake uncontrollably, you know you’ll come soon.

 

But then with another two clicks to adjust the vibrator to the highest setting, Taehyung orders, “Don’t cum until I tell you to, kitten.”

 

A strangled noise tears through your throat, but you do as his says. With all your might, you try to focus on something else - anything else - but the vibrator against your clit and Taehyung’s masterful fingers pressing slowly in and out of you. You bury your face against the leather seat, your fingers digging into it as well - trying to put pressure on other parts of you so you can attempt to ignore the growing pressure in your core. 

 

“That’s my good girl…”

 

With Taehyung’s praise, you think you are doing well and can hold out longer. But one little movement of the vibrator undos you - perhaps hitting a more sensitive bundle of nerves on your nub - and you are coming without Taehyung’s approval. 

 

The feeling was so wonderful. Everything feels so heightened and there’s a lovely fluttering in your stomach that you wish you could feel forever.

 

But as soon as you start to come down, you begin to panic, knowing you disobeyed your dominant’s order. You don’t know what the punishment will be…

 

Will it be more blazing hits against your ass? Will he not touch you for a good half hour until you’ve fully learn your lesson? Will he stop the whole thing altogether?

 

All the thoughts running around your head halts when you hear your boyfriend hush out a very strained, “Fuck, that’s hot.”

 

And even more surprising, he drops down to his knees, his big hands grasping hard on the softness of your thighs and spreads you open as far as you possibly can in your fixed position… To spread his tongue along your skin - tasting and kissing every spot that your juices had landed on. 

 

Taehyung goes at it so tender and lovingly. Licking along your slick folds, gentle yet firm. 

 

This can’t possibly be the punishment… It felt too good.

 

Enjoying himself just as much as you are, Taehyung groans softly, getting high from your delicious taste. Every stroke of his tongue through your folds has you making the sweetest sound to his ears, and he palms himself over his underwear at the sound of your pleasure.

 

Then, just as he dips his tongue inside you, he feels your hole start to clench around him. He knows exactly what that means. And so with his thumb, he flicks at your still sensitive clit while he shallowly fucks your hole. 

 

With Taehyung’s masterful ministrations, you don’t stand a chance — spilling all over his waiting tongue with another cry of his name, once again burning your wrist and ankles as you struggle with the restrains during your shaking orgasm. 

 

Enthusiastically, he licks you up clean and as dry as could between his murmurs of praises for you - telling you what a good girl you are, how sexy you are. 

 

Once you’ve stopped shaking, Taehyung pulls back to spit right onto your cunt. Hissing in want, Taehyung watches it drip down your lips, mesmerized. 

 

“Baby, you’re fucking perfect,” he mutters in a dreamlike haze, and you shiver in delight from the compliment.

 

Though before the wetness drops onto the bench, he catches it with the pads of his fingertips, spreading his spit around the rim of your still twitching opening. 

 

Once you are properly slick as he desires, he stands up, pulling his underwear down and letting it drop to the ground while he lines himself up to your entrance. He waits for your consent, though it didn’t take long for you to beg for his cock, claiming you need it badly.

 

With his hands gripping tightly onto your hips, he pushes in slowly, the tightness of your warm and wet pussy making him absolutely delirious.

 

“So. Fucking. Perfect…” Taehyung grunts through his growls, watching his length disappear inside you, still always in awe at how well you take him. You, yourself, can’t believe it either — eyes squeezing shut and mouth opening wide in a silent scream as you are stretched to your limits at his huge and thick length. You have to admit that it’s a bit of a painful pinch at first - every time you and Taehyung have sex — but with how well he always prepares you, it only lasts a few seconds and then immediately, the pleasure starts to roll in.

 

Today isn’t any different. Even with how out of your element you are because of the way you are strapped onto the bench, Taehyung keeps you at ease and pliant, his hand soothing gently up and down the side of your hips.

 

“Feels so good…” You hum out, eyes rolling back.

 

Taehyung smirks with the first snap of his hips, smacking your ass as well. He grunts, digging his fingers into your ass when your cunt flutters around him at the impact. “You love my cock, don’t you, kitten?”

 

Nodding, you hum as you bite down hard on your lip as Taehyung begins to thrust in and out of you at a steady pace. “Love it s-so much, Tae…”

 

“Yeah? I’ll fuck you nice and good then. Fill up your sweet, little pussy with as much cum as you want—” 

 

“O-oh my god!” You cry out, tears in your eyes as Taehyung starts slamming into you hard, and you are still so completely tied down on the bench to just take it. There are parts of you that are starting to get sore from being kept in that same position for so long, but the feeling of his cock fucking you so well makes everything else disappear. You’re the wettest and horniest that you’ve ever been, even after all those prior orgasms. Those have should have made you exhausted already but for some odd reason, you are still so into this and you don’t want to stop. Perhaps it’s because Taehyung is using you like his own little fucktoy, or maybe it’s because he just promised to come inside you. Either way, you are in heaven. “Please! I-I want it so much!”

 

Taehyung slams into you over and over again, hilting each time and hitting the deepest part of you. 

 

“Look at you just taking my cock like a perfect little cock sleeve. Such a filthy, filthy slut…”  

 

With every thrust, you let out small, tiny cries - unable to keep yourself from making them. Tears are still leaking from your eyes as the feeling down below is swelling up again. You tighten around him, knowing you’ll crash again soon.

 

“Yeah, just like that…” Taehyung grunts, also close.  “Come on my cock, kitten. Get it nice and wet for me…”

 

With one more slam of his hips against your ass, you gush around him, muscles stiffening. The more he thrusts through your climax, the better it feels — evident by how you squirt everywhere.

 

“Fuck yeah, that’s my good girl…” Taehyung says, slowing down to stop just as your climax began to fade away. He waits a couple of minutes for you to rest, his hands soothing you again, before he pulls out to take his next action.

 

Although you are tired and your bones feel like jello, when Taehyung unfastens the velcros on the restraints, you allow him to turn you to sit up at the edge of bench and face him.

 

You brighten up when you see him smiling down at you, the proud glint in his eyes and how he gently caresses your cheek before he leans down to take you in for a hard kiss.

 

And as much as you love being tied to that bench, you miss seeing his beautiful face and kissing his soft lips. 

 

Taehyung murmurs ‘I love you’ before he slips his tongue inside your mouth. Ss the kiss heats up, the two of you break away for a second a few times - the first one; for you to say it back; and the second for you both to look down and get Taehyung’s still hard cock inside you — then lips are on lips again, making up for all the lost time that they were not intertwined. 

 

You can honestly say this is so much better.

 

Taehyung fucks you languidly and passionately, his mouth not leaving you until white streams stuff your cunt to brim as he comes. He parts your lips with a moan while you hum in content at the feeling, nuzzling your face against his neck and peppering his chest with kisses. 

 

His cum drips out of you in loads when he pulls out and watch as he gathers up as much as he can with two of his fingers to stuff it back inside of you. 

 

With what remains on his fingers, he lifts it up to your mouth — and with your eyes wide and cute up at him, you lean to take in your mouth, sucking and licking it clean while he groans at the sight. Once clean (and after a few tender suck that has Taehyung’s cock aching again), he pops his fingers out of you mouth.

 

Instead of returning his smile, you gnaw at the side of you lip worriedly. 

 

“I’m sorry I came before you told me to…” You murmur softly, remembering how you did during the session.

 

Taehyung chuckles, shrugging as his arms wraps around you warmly. “It’s okay. It’s your first time… I didn’t expect you to hold out as long as you did today, actually. So I think you did a pretty good job!”

 

You pout, though inside you are glowing at the praise. “You’re not supposed to go easy on me, Tae!” You hit his shoulder playfully. “I should have been punished!”

 

“Alright, alright!” Taehyung giggles. Then it was his turn to put on a fake frowny, pout. “This is what I get for being a good boyfriend who eats out his girlfriend until she’s squirting, huh?”

 

You slap him playfully again.

 

“Okay… Wow… You’re definitely getting a more fitting punishment next time…”

 

Your eyes light up. “Next time?”

 

With a smirk, Taehyung nods, excited over your excitement. “Yeah… Next time.”’

 

Looking deeply into your eyes, he gets lost in them. 

 

“I love you,” he says, so surely and so confidently.

 

You lean up, murmuring ‘I love you too” against his lips before pressing yours on his for another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

The next time, however, happens much,  _much_  sooner than you had anticipated. 

Because a few days after that first time, Rosé surprised you and the other girls with each of your own unique custom made Yeha Leung bondage outfit. The one you got is a little red latex leather ensemble and you look very, very hot in it if you do say so yourself. So hot in fact that the little peek of it that you sent your boyfriend in a form a spicy sext had him salivating to see you in it in person… 

“In the next hour… Or  _else_ …”

So what if you were to  _accidentally_  arrive at his place late by a couple minutes? Will he be lot more punishing this time like he had promised?

You grin looking at the time on your phone, stalling just outside his apartment. As soon as the next minute passes, making you exactly 25 minutes late, you knock on the door.

The door swings open and you are immediately pulled inside as a low growl leaves your boyfriend sweet yet snarling mouth. 

You learn that night that Taehyung always keeps his promise… And oh, how you love that about him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://minflix.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/minrosies) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/minrosies)


End file.
